Batalla por un Corazon de Oro
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Un concurso donde las que quieren un pedazo del entrenador estrella se ven las caras. (Final up)
1. Regreso a Paleta

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon le pertenece a la marca Nintendo, yo solo tomo a los personajes y líneas de argumento para divertirme sin fines de lucro**_

_**POKEMON**_

_**Batalla por un Corazón de Oro**_

_**Capitulo 1.- Regreso a Paleta**_

Hacia un año que se había terminado la Liga de Sinnoh y Ash se había despedido de sus amigos, el le había ganado a Paul pero aun asi quedo como subcampeón, al ser vencido por el ahora campeon con una estrategia audaz. Ash se había quedado unos días en pueblo Paleta después de eso para salir de nuevo de viaje solo con Pikachu.

El primer objetivo en su viaje fue Johto, ahora regresaba casi un año después con cuatro nuevos pokemon en su equipo, un Ursaring, un pequeño Natu, un Wooper y un Unown capturado en las Ruinas Alfa. Caminaba con gran confianza con Pikachu sobre su hombro, llevaba la misma ropa que había usado en Sinnoh solo con una variante en la gorra de color azul con una pokebola negra en ella, de pronto una red cayó sobre ellos

-Prepárate para los problemas-dijo una voz femenina que el reconocería en cualquier lugar

-Y mas vale que temas-secundo la voz masculina

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación-

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-

-Para extender nuestro reino hasta Chignahuapan-

-Jessie-dijo la de pelo rojo saliendo de entre los arboles

-Jame… me… mes-salió de un arbusto con una rosa

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz-

-Ríndete ahora o te echamos al gato Marín, ¡Ahí Madre!-

-¡Meowth asi es!-salio el felino

-Wooo… bbu… ffet-exclamo el Pokemon azul

Ash los miraba sentado en posición de flor de loto con Pikachu a su lado.

-Ya termino el espectáculo-dijo bostezando

-¡Oye!, después de oír nuestro antiguo lema no te da nostalgia-grito Jessie furiosa

-Si bobo, además aun recuerdo la primera vez que nos venció, pero ahora nosotros vencimos-rio James

.-La verdad es el plan más tonto que he visto, ya no hay robots gigantes o agujeros en el camino-dijo aburrido

-Es que se nos acabo la lana-dijo Meowth

-La verdad es que son muy patéticos. ¡Pikachu Impactrueno!-ordeno al pokemon, quien se levanto y sus mejillas chispearon

-Pika… Chuuuuu-el ataque se extendió por la red y fue redirigido al suelo haciéndolo inefectivo

-Ja, inténtalo cuantas veces quieras, esa red esta diseñada para contener cualquier tipo de ataque de Pikachu-dijo el gato

-Entonces, ¿le afectaran los psíquicos?-dijo sacando una pokebola-¡Ve Natu!-la arrojo saliendo al instante el polluelo verde

- ¡Ay no!, tu otra vez-dijo Jessie recordando lo que les había hecho el polluelo en ciudad Iris

-¡Natu confusión y después psicorayo!-

-Na…-sus ojos brillaron de rojo y la red se fue sobre los Rocket-tuuuuuu-un rayo multicolor salió en dirección a los enemigos y los hizo volar

-El equipo Rocket…-dijo Jessie

-Vencido por un pollo…-secundo James

-Otra vez-termino el felino

-Woobbuffetttttttt-se perdieron con una pequeña estrella en el cielo

-Natu buen trabajo, ¡regresa!-lanzo un rayo rojo y entro en su pokebola-¿Que esos no se pueden dar por vencidos?, ¡vamos Pikachu falta muy poco para llegar a casa!-

-Pika…-dijo el roedor subiendo al hombro de su amigo

El entrenador corrió los últimos kilómetros que le faltaban para llegar a pueblo Paleta pero algo en el mar del sur llamo su atención, parecía un gran estadio flotante. Se impresiono tanto que fue a ver primero al Profesor Oak tal vez el sabría que era.

000

Todo a su alrededor le parecía un poco diferente pero a la vez conocido, las personas lo saludaban a su paso, incluso algunas chicas susurraban entre si al verlo y es que había cambiado notablemente. Su estatura había dado un gran salto al igual que su voz, era un poco más masculina. Después de todo ya tenía casi 17 años y era cuestión de tiempo para que los cambios se dieran.

Llego a las puertas del laboratorio, Toco tres veces antes de que Tracey le abriera y le saludara calurosamente, se veía en Extremo feliz y soñador, el profesor se acerco y le saludo.

-¡Hola Ash!-

-¡Hola profesor!, ¿Qué le sucede a Tracey?-pregunto confundido

-¡Daisy le dijo que si!-respondio sonriente

-¿Si que?-dijo aun mas confundido

-Bueno, Daisy y Tracey ahora son novios-

-¿QUE?- grito el chico sorprendido, recordaba a la hermana mayor de Misty y nunca pensó que alguien como Tracey se convirtiera en su novio

-¡Parece que no lo sabias!-

-La verdad, ¡no profesor!-

-Larga historia que debo contarte-dijo el chico oyendo su conversación y limpiando el laboratorio

-A propósito, ¿Qué te trae por aquí antes de ver a tu madre?-exclamo Samuel

-¡Quiero saber que es lo que esta en el mar de sur!-dijo aun con la sorpresa en su mente

-Es el estadio para el Concurso Pokemon Luvdisc. Por primera vez se tendrá en pueblo Paleta, aquel que lo gane recibirá uno de esos pokemon corazón y dicen que si se lo regalas a alguien especial se enamorara de ti para siempre-dijo malicioso

-¡Eso es un poco cursi!, ¿no lo cree profesor?-dijo el chico con una mueca

-Al fin y al cabo es solo una leyenda del Concurso Luvdisc, Las inscripciones acaban mañana ¿quieres entrar?-

-¡no!, lo creo una perdida de tiempo y no tengo a quien regalarlo-dijo seriamente- ¡Además ya recordé algo!-dijo sacando sus pokebolas-El profesor Elm le manda saludos y aquí tengo un pokemon raro para que lo estudie- le entrego una pokebola tiempo

-¡No me digas!, ¿es el Unown que capturaste?-dijo sorprendido

-¡Sip!, según el profesor es la letra A-dijo sonriente

-¿puedes dejármelo?-

-Claro, solo iré a ver a mis pokemon para ir con mama-dijo caminando hacia la reservación

-Abre bien los ojos por que ahí esta…-un golpe seco lo interrumpió al igual que el sonido de un pokemon

-¡MUKKKKKKK!-el profesor sus piro al igual que Tracey

Muk estaba sobre su entrenador y este reía ante el recibimiento; se quito de encima al pokemon fango y se dirigió a la reservación donde observo como sus pokemon jugaban con otros que eran de los demás entrenadores que los dejaban a cargo de profesor. Al gritar para que lo viera una estampida cayó sobre el, saco las otras pokebolas y les presento a los nuevos miembros, quienes les miraron con gran entusiasmo. La noche le comenzó a ganar terreno al día y decidió ir a casa solo con Pikachu en su hombro y Natu en su Pokebola.

000

-Mime, mime-cantaba el pokemon mimo mientras recogía la ropa que había lavado previamente

-¡Ya llegue!-dijo al entrar, para su sorpresa no recibió respuesta-¿mama?

-¡Arriba en la alcoba de huéspedes!-grito la voz que el había querido oír

Subió rápidamente y encontró a Delia tendiendo dos literas reservadas para los huéspedes, el la miro con gran alegría y se cerco para abrazarla

-Hola mama-

-Ash, pequeño, ¡mira cuanto has crecido!-dijo la ver que la rebasaba por unos 20 cm-¡creo que ya no te puedo llamar pequeño!-dijo con unas lagrimas de alegría en si rostro

-¡Oh mama!-la abrazo fuertemente-¿tenemos visitas?-dijo al separarse de ella

-Aun no, llegaran mañana para participar en el Concurso-

-¿Quiénes?-

-¡Es una sor-pre-sa!-exclamo cortando cada silaba-¡Ahora…-le dio unas cobijas y sabanas-arregla tu habitación!, no quiero que murmuren que mi hijo es un descuidado-dijo sonriente

Ash se dirigió a su cuarto y vio que estaba limpio; increíblemente; pero aun asi, era tal y como lo recordaba, estaba sobre el buro de su cama el reloj pokebola, ya reparado. Tendió su cama que era lo único que faltaba para estar ordenada.

-¡Ash arroja tu ropa para ponerla a lavar!, debe estar muy sucia-grito Delia

El lo noto y en verdad necesitaba un tratamiento con agua y jabón, se la quito y la arrojo por le ducto de la lavandería, abrió su closet para ver la ropa que tenia. Aun estaban sus atuendos de sus primeros viajes y sabía que ya no le quedarían, suspiro un poco antes de ponerse la ropa mas nueva que vio, al parecer Delia sabía que su hijo crecería por lo que le compro ropa nueva entes de que llegara. Se puso una playera blanca de manga corta y unos jeans azules, la combinación no era mala, coloco su gorra en un cajón donde estaban todas las de sus otros viajes.

Salió de su habitación y bajo a la cocina donde su madre ya preparaba la cena.

-Ash, me hacen falta ingredientes. ¿Podrías ir a la tienda por ellos?-

-¡Si mama!-

Delia le dio una lista y el chico salió con su fiel compañero. Aun con el concurso a cuestas pueblo Paleta se veía tranquilo y apacible como cualquier otro pueblo pequeño, otras personas saludaban a Ash y algunos niños pedían su autógrafo, la gente había sintonizado las batallas del chico y estaban orgullosos de que una de los entrenadores que había salido del pueblo hace casi 7 años les diera un segundo lugar en otro continente, además de ser un campeón en otras regiones.

Volvió a casa con lo que le hacia falta a su madre cuando su vista se volvió negra y sintió la calidez de unas manos.

-¿Quién Soy?-dijo una voz femenina que el reconoció de inmediato

To Be Continued…

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Hola mortales, lo prometido es deuda, aquí mi primer fic de una serie que marco mi niñez, adolescencia y aun en mi estado actual, de joven adulto, me sigue encantando. Las aventuras de ese muchacho con síndrome de Peter Pan, ahora verán un fic con rasgos impropios de la serie original, espero que les guste. Veremos, acción, batallas pokemon y romance, al estilo Pokeshipping._

_Léanme en el siguiente capitulo Despedidoooooos (con el acento de las cochinillas de Bichos)_

_Se despide de ustedes el no –muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	2. Despedidos

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon le pertenece a la marca Nintendo, yo solo tomo a los personajes y líneas de argumento para divertirme sin fines de lucro**_

_**POKEMON**_

_**Batalla por un Corazón de Oro**_

_**Capítulo 2.- Despedidos**_

En un lugar de Kanto muy lejos de pueblo paleta se erigía un edificio común y corriente, en el ultimo piso se encontraba un despacho donde se encontraba el dueño del edificio; un tipo de tez morena clara, pelo relamido hacia atrás, bien aceitado, llevaba un traje gris oscuro. Observaba por la ventana el atardecer, un Persian se coloco a su lado y se restregó contra la pierna de su amo. La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando entrar a dos sargentos del equipo Rocket, que llevaban sus trajes negros y una gran R roja en el pecho, era una mujer rubia y un hombre de cabello verde-azulado.

-¿Nos mando llamar jefecito?-dijo el hombre

-Esperemos que lleguen los otros-exclamo fríamente y segundos después un trio hizo su aparición en la puerta, habían llegado muy rápidamente gracias al "empujón" de Natu

-Jefe Giovanni-dijo la chica de pelo rojo inclinándose un poco-Jessie, James y Meowth reportándose-

-¿Reportándose?-pregunto furioso todavía de espaldas a ellos- ¡hace 6 años que no me reportan ningún progreso!-dijo volteándose-todo por querer atrapar al Pikachu de Ash Ketchum, han descuidado sus obligaciones. Incluso antes de conocerlo mi mente veía en ustedes un gran potencial al traerme un pokemon fuerte al mes.

-¡No ha sido nuestra culpa!-respondio James- el bobo arruina nuestros planes

-¡Eso no es excusa!, Cassidy y Bifth…-

-¡Mi nombre es Butch!, jefe-interrumpió susurrando

-Me han traído mas pokemon en estos 6 años que ustedes, incluso se han topado con Ash y compañía, pero la diferencia es que no están obsesionados con una rata amarilla. Por eso es que les mande llamara a todos ustedes. Cassidy, Bubo…-dijo mirándolos-les aumentare el sueldo

-¡Es Butch señor!-corrigió

-¡Pero usted dijo que no tenia dinero para aumentos!-dijo Jessie

-Ahora lo tendré por que… ¡ESTAN DES-PE-DI-DOS!-grito

-Pero nosotros rompimos los planes del equipo Galáctico, eso no es justo-reclamo James

-Denos otra oportunidad jefecito, ¡no lo defraudaremos!-suplico Jessie

-Me han defraudado muchas veces y me he cansado de esperar resultados favorables de ustedes, asi que ¡entreguen sus uniformes y lárguense no los quiero volver a ver nunca mas!-les grito

-Ja, Ja. Bobos-exclamo el gato pokémon a los dos

-¡Tu también gato!-completo Giovanni

-Pero yo… soy un pokemon único-reclamo

-¿Único?... para ponerme de mal humor, ¡vete con ellos!-

Después de esto bajaron hasta el área de lockers donde se encontraban sus cosas de la academia Rocket, los vaciaron completamente y se cambiaron dejando sus uniformes colgados, Jessie llevaba un vestido completo azul y James un traje como el de su padre. Se dirigieron a la salida y se vieron entre los tres frente al edificio.

-¡Al parecer aquí se acaba todo!- susurro James triste

-Asi parece James, como pudimos llegar a esto-respondio la chica

-¡Aun recuerdo el día que nos conocimos en la academia Rocket y ganamos nuestra primera misión!-

-Si esa vez me salvaste-dijo con un tono sonrosado en sus mejillas-bueno James, ¡suerte!-dijo extendiendo su mano

-¡Tu también Jessie!-le estrecho la mano y termino abrazándola, ella le correspondió- Espero que encuentres tu camino, yo por desgracia tengo uno esperándome en casa. Su nombre es Jessiebell-

-¡Esa pesada!-dijo sin soltarlo-yo…

-Oigan, ¡se olvidan de mi!-grito el felino tras ellos que al momento se separaron para verlo-y si hacemos algo juntos, antes de que nos separemos para siempre

-¿Como que?-dijo James

-¡Como esto!-saco un cartel del concurso Luvdisc-¡podríamos ganar!-

-Yo te apoyo Meowth-hablo Jessie

-¡Yo también le entro chimuelo!-secundo el peliazul

-¡Jesselina!-grito la pelirroja

-¡Jamelin!-grito el hombre

-¡Como pareja de concurso! -dijeron al unisonó

-¡vamos entonces!-los tres se abrazaron y caminaron directamente hacia los autobuses que llevaban a pueblo Paleta

-Pero antes…-se detuvo el gato-¡digamos por ultima vez el lema del equipo Rocket!-

Asi iniciaron sus tres lemas que por última vez dirían con lo que se hicieron amigos, con la noche cobijando sus aventuras de ahora en adelante.

000

En pueblo Paleta el chico aun seguia con la vista nublada por aquellas manos, había sido sorprendido por la voz que conocía hace mucho.

-Tu eres…-dijo el chico pensando- ¿Duplica? ¿Sakura? ¿Casey? ¿Bianca?-

- ¡No tontito!-respondio la chica

-¡Ya se!, ¡eres tu Misty!-

-¡Acertaste Ash!-

El chico se libero de las manos y volteo a verla y ella lo vio raro, no llevaba el atuendo de sus viajes ahora parecía un chico normal. Lo único que aun mantenía era su amigo Pikachu en su hombro

-¿Y esa ropa?-dijo Misty

-Es mía, mama esta lavando la de viaje, ¡ven!-tomo su mano de improviso lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara-ella estará feliz de verte, al igual que lo estamos Pikachu y yo, ¿verdad amigo?-

-Pikachu-asintió el roedor

-Las palabras se atoraban en la garganta de Misty, no sabia o por lo menos no podía decir nada, ella llevaba un vestido corto de color celeste con aberturas a los costados mostrando un pequeño short negro, su cabello había crecido considerablemente y lo llevaba medio suelto, solo lo sujetaban dos moños en los extremos.

Ahora que ella se daba cuenta Ash estaba mas crecido le rebasaba por unos cuantos centímetros y no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino.

-¡Ya llegue!-grito al entrar-mira lo que me encontré en el camino-Delia salió de la cocina para tomar lo que le había encargado al chico y se sorprendió al ver a Misty

-¿Misty? Pensé que venias hasta mañana-hablo la mujer

-Pues… me adelante-dijo sonrojada-¡Ash ya puedes soltarme!-

-Ah, ¡lo siento!-soltó la mano de la pelinaranja; Delia entro a la cocina con las cosas, una figura azul salió de la mochila de la chica y se poso en su hombro

-¡Azurill ya despertaste!, ¿tienes hambre?-pregunto Misty

-Azu… Azu…- dijo asintiendo

-Por cierto -dijo el chico tomando una manzana de un frutero-¿Cuál es el motivo de que estés aquí?-pregunto con la boca llena

-Yo… es… solo…-dijo completamente roja

-¡Viene al concurso!-salió la mujer con Míster Mime poniendo la mesa-¡La cena esta lista!-

-¿Al concurso?, ¡ah! Es porque Luvdisc es un pokemon de tipo agua-el animo de Misty cayo en picada

-Si, es por eso-quería que el se diera cuenta; no fue asi. Aun seguia igual de denso que antes, en 6 anos no había cambiado el absoluto-¡cenemos!-

La cena paso sin grandes contratiempos, solo algunos regaños de Misty a Ash por comer rápidamente, aun asi se veía triste, cosa que la señora Ketchum no pudo pasar desapercibido. A la hora de dormir, Ash cerro la puerta de la habitación dando las buenas noches junto con Pikachu, pero Misty seguia en la sala.

-¿Té?-dijo la madre del morocho extendiéndole una taza a la pelinaranja

-¡Gracias!-levanto la vista y le dio una leve sonrisa

-¡No te será fácil ganar el concurso!-dijo rompiendo el silencio

-¡Lo se!, pero y sino funciona-

-¿El que?-pregunto picara la madre del morocho

-Si al darle el Luvdisc sigue sin amarme como lo amo-dijo triste

-¡AMAS a mi hijo!-dijo con sorpresa falsa, que ante la mirada de la chica pareció convincente

-¿No lo sabia?-en este momento la pelinaranja pensó- "Trágame tierra"-se sonrojo al extremo-

-lo lamento, pero creo que contigo ya son cuatro candidatas-

-¿4?-

-¡Si!-

-¿Y quienes son las otras tres?-dijo misty furiosa como un Gyarados recién despierto y con dolor de cabeza

-Lo sabrás mañana-dijo con una sonrisa terminando su té-

-¡Necesito saberlo ahora!-señalo preocupada

-¡Todo a su debido tiempo!, recuerda que el amor mas difícil de conseguir es el que sabe mas dulce-

-¿Entonces se convertirá en un trofeo?-

-¡Claro que no!-dijo frunciendo el ceño-simplemente quiero ver que chica hace mas para ganar el corazón de mi pequeño y que chica es la mas capaz-un brillo malicioso ilumino su mirada-¡que duermas bien!, tu cuarto es el primero a la izquierda-

-¡Gracias usted también duerma bien!-

Nunca había visto a la señora Ketchum en esa faceta; ella tenia razón debían demostrar quien seria la digna poseedora de Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta.

To Be Continued…

_**Notas del autor:**___

_Ya se… soy malo por no mencionar quienes eran las que están en la lista. Pero eso le da __más dramatismo al fic. Quien lo diría que el equipo Rocket iba a ser despedido y que tramaran para el concurso. ¿Qué creen que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo? Pues yo lo se y ustedes tendrán que esperar para descubrirlo. _

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	3. Amigas, rivales y anexas

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon le pertenece a la marca Nintendo, yo solo tomo a los personajes y líneas de argumento para divertirme sin fines de lucro**_

_**POKEMON**_

_**Batalla por un corazón de oro**_

**Capitulo 3.- Amigas, rivales y anexas**

La noche no había traído consuelo a la pobre pelinaranja, la única vez que pudo cerrar los ojos vio que Ash besaba apasionadamente a una sombra, ella el querer acercarse era detenida por otras dos.

-El no es tuyo, nunca lo fue-dijo una

-¡Ríndete antes de que salgan lastimados los dos!-secundo la otra

-¿Los dos?-dijo Misty

-Si, busca a otro-dijo Ash fríamente -ella…-abrazo a la sombra-es el verdadero amor de mi vida, ¡no tu!-

-¡ASH YO TE AMO!-grito

-¡Misty despierta!-sacudió bruscamente la señora Ketchum a la chica, la cual despertó instantáneamente-¿estas bien?, no dejabas de gritar. Por primera vez agradezco que Ash tenga el sueño pesado- la miraba con una vela en su mano

-¡Lo siento!-dijo casi susurrando

-¡No importa!, trata de dormir mañana conocerás a quienes-tu-sabes-volvió a sonreír macabramente y apago la vélalo que le dio un toque mas tétrico, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la pelinaranja

-¡Eso si da miedo!-dijo antes de volver a dormir

000

La mañana llego radiante y Delia Ketchum aun estaba en su cama cuando olio comida cocinándose, pensó por un momento en Mimey (su Mister Mime), solo que volteo y noto que seguia durmiendo en su pequeña cama al lado de la suya como siempre. Se levanto lentamente y se dirigió a la cocina, atravesó la puerta para llevarse una gran sorpresa, Ash estaba cocinando.

Nunca antes el se había despertado antes que ella y mucho menos entrar a al cocina la cual, según decía el mismo Ash, su madre hacia milagros con los ingredientes para preparar comida exquisita.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Delia y Ash se sobresalto

-¡Mama no me asustes asi!, buenos días. El desayuno estará en unos cuantos minutos; ¿podrías despertar a Pikachu y a los demás? O sino su comida se va a enfriar-dijo alegremente-¡Por favor!-

Aun en su estupefacción hizo lo que su hijo le pidio, entro en su habitación del chico y estaba arreglada, con la cama tendida, Pikachu dormía sobre un cojín en el tapete, parecía un peluche.

Delia movió un poco al pokemon y este despertó saludando en su idioma, le aviso del desayuno y el ratón corrió. Se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes y despertó a Misty quien tenía abrazado a Azurill como un peluche.

-¡Misty a desayunar!-dijo susurrando

-5 minutos más Daisy. Es mi día de descanso-respondio la chica-

-No estamos en Celeste-rio un poco Delia

-Hum- se levanto con un movimiento- cierto, buenos augh… días-exclamo bostezando

-¡Buenos días!, ¡baja o el desayuno se enfría!-

-¡Si ya voy!-Azurill se levanto al igual que ella

Al llegar a la mesa vio a Pikachu devorando su plato de comida Pokemon, igual que Mr Mime, Azurill bajo de los brazos de su madre y camino hacia el ratón amarillo, este le extendió una de las croquetas que el pequeñín comió rápidamente y acompaño a sus amigos, Delia se sentó.

-¿señora Ketchum no íbamos a desayunar? y ¿Dónde esta Ash?-

-¡Lo veras! En 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…-

Como invocado por su madre, Ash salió de la cocina con una olla pequeña que tenia avena preparada, sirvió tres tazones y se los acerco a sus comensales. Misty pestañeo 3 veces, incluso se froto sus ojos para darse cuenta que en verdad no estaba soñando; Ash se sentó y comenzó a desayunar. Sintió las miradas sobre el y las devolvió.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto un poco molesto

-¿Desde cuando te levantas temprano y cocinas?-pregunto dulcemente su madre

-Ya era hora de ser un poco mas maduro y ocuparme de mi mismo; pase una temporada en ciudad Plateada con Brock y su familia, ahí aprendía a cocinar-contesto mientras volvía a su tazón.

-Misty tomo un poco de avena y la puso en su boca, las siguientes palabras se oyeron inmediatamente

-¡Esto es delicioso!, ¿esta segura de que él cocino?-miro Misty a Delia

-Ja ja; que graciosa Misty-dijo Ash

El desayuno acabo en halagos de su madre ante el cambio de actitud del entrenador; un Natu bajo por las escaleras.

-Natu; otra vez fuera de tu pokebola. ¡Ven y come con Pikachu!-unas croquetas levitaron hacia el pokemon, las tomo con el pico y volvió a subir

-¡Es un poco huraño!-dijo Misty

-¡Poco!-contesto sarcástico-Aun asi me obedece sin chistar, se lo quite al equipo Rocket en ciudad Iris, al no tener entrenador lo capture-el rostro de Ash reflejo una profunda alegría

-Mejor nos apuramos; los barcos llegan al puerto en media hora tenemos que recoger a nuestras "visitas"-un brillo se genero en sus ojos de Delia y Misty sabia a que se refería

Ash tomo los trastos y se dirigió a la cocina para lavarlos, Misty subió a su cuarto temporal para cambiarse, Azurill la siguió y comenzó a saltar en la cama. Y ella busco su ropa para enfrentar a sus "enemigas"

000

Muchos silbatos sonaban en el puerto de Paleta que se había extendido temporalmente, Ash por fin veía la emoción por el concurso; ahí se hallaban barcos de todas las regiones del mundo pokemon. Las primeras en aparecer en la vista de Ash como conocidas fueron Dawn, Zoey Solidad; con Kenny tras ellas.

-¡Dawn que bueno que llegas!-dijo Delia- Ella es Misty una de las "amigas" de Ash-su mirada se ilumino con malicia mientras la peliazul que llevaba un atuendo muy parecido al que traía cuando viajaba con Ash solo que esta vez tenia la falda azul y el chaleco de color blanco y una boina color rojo.

-Hola, Soy Dawn Cherry. ¿Te he visto antes?-dijo besándole la mejilla cuando susurro al oído de la pelinaranja-¡yo también soy "amiga" de Ash!- corrió a saludar al chico mientras dejo a la chica muda por la declaración.- ¡Ah!, ya te recuerdo eres igual al anzuelo que llevaba Ash en Sinnoh-

-Es por que ella me lo regalo Dawn, es mi mejor amiga-dijo alegre

Las últimas palabras le dolieron a Misty, volteo a ver a la señora Ketchum y ella sonreía macabramente como si se estuviera divirtiendo con lo que estaba pasando.

-¡ASH!- se oyó a lo lejos, una chica de Jeans azules, blusa naranja y un pañuelo en su cabeza que sujetaba un largo cabello café corrió al chico y lo abrazo efusivamente-¡te he extrañado Ash!-

-Hola…-

-ME… ME… ¡Melody! -interrumpió Misty con un grito, ahora si se sentía como un Gyarados al vera la primera chica que oso tocar a Ash-¡tu pequeña mocosa!-los celos se le veían por cada poro incluso Dawn se hizo un poco hacia atrás-¡Te hacia muy lejos en la Isla Shamouti!-

-¡Hola Misty a mi también me da gusto verte!-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡tu ni siquiera eres entrenadora!-

-Desde que Ash visito Shamouti, me dejo una gran impresión por los entrenadores y saque mi licencia pokemon para convertirme en entrenadora y coordinadora-

-Eres una…-

-¡No seas grosera! Misty!-dijo la Señora Ketchum poniéndose entre ellas-es Otra "amiga" de Ash-Misty la miro con una furia enorme

Otra chica se acerco con dos chico a su lado, uno era su hermano y el otro traía su pelo verde, ella vestía un overol de mezclilla y una blusa azul dejando su cabello suelto

-Hola chicos-dijo fuertemente y Ash se separo de Melody

-May-grito el chico-¿Vienes al concurso?

-Donde hay concursos pokemon ahí estará May Balance-

-Y tu Max estas enorme, ¿ya tienes licencia pokemon?-dijo volteando al pequeño

-Si, recuerda que me debes una batalla pokemon-respondio con una sonrisa

-No lo he olvidado, ¡tú no cambias Drew!-

-Bueno tengo que acompañar a May, sino quien le daría problemas en los concursos-exclamo el chico

Misty miro de reojo a Delia y ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, la pelinaranja suspiro, no quería enfrentar a una competidora como May en un juego como estos ya que ella la consideraba una gran amiga.

Siguieron esperando y Ash veía muchas caras conocidas entre la multitud, muchos de ellos en los concursos pokemon de Sinnoh y Hoenn, algunos pokemon estaban fuera de sus pokebolas y algunas chicas se derretían cuando algún guapo coordinador les guiñaba el ojo. Amor, lo había visto en todo su viaje pero ni siquiera sabia que era, incluso un "Don Juan", como Brock se denominaba, le dijo que el seria muy popular con las chicas pero no le creyó. De pronto un Luxio se abalanzo contra el y cayo, el lince pokemon lo lamio y una voz conocida se oyó

-¡Luxio no corras!-

-¿tu… eres?-dijo el chico confundido al ver a una chica de cabello largo con una figura esbelta y femenina, se acerco y lo ayudo a levantarse

-¿Estas bien Ash?-dijo la chica

-¿Disculpa te conozco?-

-Ash, soy yo Angie. Campamento pokemon ¿recuerdas?-

-Angie, vaya que cambiaste-

Misty volvió la mirada disimuladamente a Delia y ella asintió

-Hola soy Misty Waterflower "amiga" de Ash-dijo extendiéndole su mano

-Angie Dice de pueblo Solaceon ¡es un gusto conocerte!, conocí a Ash en un campamento pokemon y también soy su "amiga"-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Por fin conozco a mis rivales-pensó Misty

-Oigan todas-dijo May- Hay que registrarnos o no podremos concursar-

-Si es verdad, hoy es el último día-secundo Dawn

Todas caminaron al área de registro que se encontraba en el puerto, Dawn observo a Jesselina con un extraño hombre a su lado que ya se estaba registrando, una figura alta caminaba hacia ellos y los saludo

-Hola amigos-

-Brock, que bueno que llegas ¿concursaras?-pregunto Ash

-Si, talvez asi las chicas me amen-

-Lo dudo-susurro el chico

-Y tu ¿no concursaras?-

-Esta vez decidí no entrar-

-Yo no digo nada-

Las chicas terminaron de registrarse al igual que los chicos y todos se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Ketchum.

_Continuara…_

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Muahahahahahaha, ahora saben quienes participaran por el corazón de Ash; Misty, Dawn, Angie y Melody. Se que hay otras que quisieran que estuvieran como lo comentaba pero con esas ya me parecía demasiado. Además el siguiente capitulo les dirá porque tome esta decisión._

_Espero Reviews, sino hay mas de 10, no hay capitulo 4_

_**Hizaku-chan: no seas malo, dales una oportunidad**_

_Esta bien solo dejen Reviews (nota mental matar a Hizaku)_

_Se despide de ustedes el no–muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	4. Declaracion de guerra

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon le pertenece a la marca Nintendo, yo solo tomo a los personajes y líneas de argumento para divertirme sin fines de lucro**_

_**Hizaku-chan: (sonidos de maquina de lectura de signos vitales) Hola amigos gracias por leer el fic de mi contraparte, ahora yo estoy aquí en el hospital por la ultima 8intervención**_

_**Huachi_Sama: ¡Te lo mereces!**_

_**Hizaku-chan: Ahora comenzaremos con el capitulo y espero que haya mas Reviews o sino este salvaje me va a matar**_

_**Huachi_Sama: ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS SALVAJE?**_

_**Hizaku-chan: ¡A nadie!, ¡comenceeeeemooooos!**_

_**POKEMON**_

_**Batalla por un corazón de oro**_

_**Capitulo 4.- Declaración de guerra**_

Muchas personas habían llegado para el gran concurso Luvdisc, de todas las regiones del mundo pokemon. Después del registro de todos para el ansiado concurso, las 4 chicas se miraban entre si con furia. Ahora caminaban hacia la casa de los Ketchum con paso firme, antes de llegar su madre se detuvo.

-Ash, trae lo de esta lista-le extendió un papel-haremos una fiesta

-Son muchas cosas-replico

-¡Yo te acompaño!-dijo Brock con ojos soñadores

-Solo lo haces por las chicas que hay rondando ¿verdad?-

-Yo…-una luz salió de su mochila y una rana se puso a su lado- nunca haría eso-sudo mientras Croagunk regresaba a su pokebola-fiuuu

-Entonces vamos-ambos caminaron hacia la tienda

Y las cuatro chicas con la señora Ketchum entraron a la casa, las sentó en el sillon y fue hacia la cocina; todas guardaron silencio hasta que llego Delia con varias tazas y una tetera rosa.

-¡Bien!, ustedes 4 quieren a mi hijo como su novio, por eso vinieron a este concurso. ¿Me equivoco?-todas se sonrojaron al extremo por la sinceridad de la mujer-Chicas hay una historia que quiero contarles. Hace mucho mi esposo me conquisto con una gran hazaña y yo era tan o mas despistada aun que mi hijo-las chicas la veían asombradas por que una lagrimilla se cruzo por su rostro-asi que lo denso lo saco de mi. Cuando se nos mete una idea en la cabeza no hay poder humano o pokemon que nos haga desistir como algunas de ustedes han comprobado; por eso les digo, si quieren que Ash se fije en una de ustedes hagan lo posible por hacerse notar, asi que impresiónenlo en este concurso. Además de que tendrán el bonus de poder conseguir un chance extra con el Luvdisc.-su mirada cambio al igual que su semblante, se volvió sombrío y malicioso-asi que ahora ustedes son rivales; dormirán, entrenaran y comerán aquí. El concurso empieza pasado mañana, asi que tienen 48 horas para un ultimo ensayo-ella se levanto y las chicas hicieron lo mismo- una cosa mas, en ese tiempo también pueden hacer lo que sea por llamar la atención de Ash. Como dice el dicho "que la mejor cocinera se quede con el Ketchum"-camino lentamente y subió al segundo piso

Todas se quedaron con una mirada expectante hasta que un ruido las saco de su ensimismamiento, era la puerta abriéndose, entro la rana arrastrando a Brock con una mano y con la otra cargaba una bolsa de víveres, atrás de el venia el chico con su Pikachu al hombro. Todas se quedaron mirando y Dawn comenzó a reír

-¡No me digas!; ¡una chica!- dijo la chica de pelo azul tomando un respiro, Ash solo asintió

-¿La hija de la tendera?-pregunto Misty recordando que la chica que había mencionado era muy bonita.

-No, aunque no lo crean fue Lucy la cerebro del pico de batalla-respondio Ash-lo extraño es que Croagunk también le dio con su golpe veneno a ella y sus seguidoras se la llevaron.

-¡Oye Ash!, ¿podrías enseñarme pueblo Paleta?-pregunto Melody- Es que no salía mucho de Shamouti y quiero conocer tu pueblo natal-de improviso lo tomo del brazo y las otras se pusieron rojas de furia

-¡Lo lamento Melody!, tengo que ayudar a mama con lo de la fiesta al igual que Brock

-¡Asi es hermano!-exclamo levantándose de un solo impulso lo que sorprendió a las chicas.

Llevaron los víveres a la cocina y Delia bajo de las escaleras, por la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro parecía haber escuchado todo.

-Auch, strike uno para la linda Melody-susurro a la chica para entrar a ala cocina

-¡Tu!-gruño Misty a la chica de cabello castaño

-Vamos misty es una batalla y como dice un viejo refrán "en la guerra, en las batallas pokemon y en el amor, todo se vale"-señalo Angie- ¿o no Dawn? –Volteo para ver que la peliazul ya no estaba con ellas- ¿Dawn?-

Se acercaron todas a la puerta de la cocina y vieron como Dawn era instruida por Ash para cortar las zanahorias. Las otras chicas estaban furiosas, si en vez de ser humanas fueran una manada de Gyarados pueblo Paleta habría dejado de existir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

000

La fiesta no había sido lo que el esperaba. Las chicas habían tenido roces toda la noche; si la falda de Dawn era o no muy reveladora, si la actitud de Melody era la indicada para tener un esposo, sui Angie como criadora había tenido contacto con chicos guapos y si Misty con su grado de líder de gimnasio tendría tiempo para un noviazgo formal. A el no le interesaba nada de eso y salió antes de que comenzara una pelea en la cual no quería verse involucrado. Tomo a Pikachu y le dijo a su madre que volvería en unos minutos, ahora el caminaba junto al parque Paleta, muchos recuerdos de su niñez le vinieron a la mente.

-¿Qué les pasa Pikachu?, es como si fueran Delcattys salvajes-dijo preocupado

-Pika-exclamo el roedor con un tono de cansancio

-Kyyyaaa-se oyó en el ambiente, venia desde el interior del parque. Ash corrió rápidamente y vio a una chica con un Smoochum, frente a ella un Tangela- ¡Smy viento hielo!-grito aterrada

-Smuu-la pokemon soplo pequeños copos de hielo que congelaron al pokemon enredadera

-Oh, ¿era solo un Tangela? ¿Que pasa conmigo?-susurro para si al ver el bloque de hielo

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el chico

-Si, solo que… -volteo a ver a la persona que le había hablado y su corazón comenzó a latir intensamente-¡Hola me llamo Pauline! ¿Que hace un chico tan guapo como tu en un lugar así?-lo tomo de la mano y el la quito lentamente viéndola.

-¡Vivo en este pueblo!-fue lo único que logro articular

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo con una sonrisa

000

En la residencia Ketchum la pelea había llegado a un estado de batalla campal que solo pudo ser detenido por el pokemon azul de Brock

-¡Parece que te voy a tener que inscribir como granadero de la PGR*!-dijo el moreno a su pokemon

-¡Croa!-exclamo asintiendo

La puerta de la casa se abrió.

-¡Ya vine!- grito Ash desde la puerta, todos voltearon; el llevaba una maleta rosa en las manos y una chica, de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y un vestido azul con una blusa a juego, entraba tras el

-¿Quien es ella Ash?-pregunto Delia confundida al no reconocerla, la chica dio un paso hacia adelante

-Mi nombre es Pauline Groove, vengo de Hearthome en Sinnoh. Lo que pasa es que me quede sin hotel por lo del concurso y Ashy-boy me permitió quedarme aquí. ¡Espero no molestarla!

-¿Ashy-boy?-susurraron las 4 chicas al unísono

-¡Por mi no hay problema querida!, ¿ustedes que dicen?-dijo la señora mirando a las chicas

-¡Esta bien!- hablo Misty con un tono áspero

-Yo digo lo mismo-secundo Dawn

-¡Nosotras solo somos invitadas!-hablaron Melody y Angie al unísono

-Creo que eso lo decide todo, ¡te mostrare tu habitación!-dijo la señora Ketchum mientras Mimey llevaba la maleta

Al ver que ella estaba en buenas manos, Ash subió corriendo con Pikachu tras el; entro en su habitación y cerro su puerta con mucha fuerza. Todas las chicas no comprendían lo que había pasado y solo Misty rompió el silencio que se hizo al ver al chico

-¡Ese no es el Ash que conozco!-

-¡Algo pasa con el!-dijo Brock poniéndose a su lado-desde que lo vi hace unos 8 meses y me pidió que le enseñara a cocinarse ve muy diferente; como si hubiera perdido algo-las chicas lo miraron y el sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda-¡Bien es hora de dormir! ¡Buenas noches!

000

La noche no le trajo gratos recuerdos a Ash, primero recordó como uno a uno sus pokemon caían ante los legendarios el campeón de Sinnoh. Incluso el mismo lo felicito después de la batalla por su desempeño, aun sentía esa llama de entrenador y sus deseos de ser maestro pokemon se habían vuelto mas arraigados que nunca.

Solo que al iniciar nuevamente el camino para la conferencia plateada se desanimo al perder contra un chico llamado Hitzak en camino a Cerezo, la causa principal era que lo había vencido tan patéticamente que el había decidido entrar a otro torneo hasta que obtuviera ese nivel ye entonces recordó la batalla

Ash caminaba por el sendero que lo llevaría a la Ciudad Cerezo, llevaba en su equipo únicamente a Pikachu y a un Hoot-hoot recién capturado. Un chico de aspecto fuerte le salió al paso.

-Vaya un entrenador pokemon, ¿te gustaría una batalla uno a uno?-dijo sin siquiera presentarse

-Ja, ¡acepto! Solo tengo que advertirte que quede en segundo lugar en la liga de Sinnoh-respondió Ash "modesto como siempre"

-¡Eso me agrada!, ¡A lugar Teddiursa!-lanzo una pokebola de la cual salió un pequeño pokemon oso y vio con una sonrisa de ternura al entrenador

-¡Que tierno!, pero eso no te ayudara a ganar ¡Pikachu ve!-el roedor bajo del hombro de su entrenador y se puso en guardia

-Ese Pikachu se ve muy fuerte, pero aun asi no es nada contra mi Teddiursa. Por ser el retador te doy el primer golpe-sonrió un poco

-Bien, ¡inicia con un ataque rápido!-ordeno el morocho

-Pikaa-se movió de un lado al otro hasta casi llegar con el osezno

-¡Esquiva con doble equipo!- antes de que Pikachu lo tocara el pokemon se dividió en varios mas lo que hizo que resbalara y cayera- ¡ataque de bofetón lodo!-

-Pikachu esquí… -al dar la orden el ataque de Teddiursa golpeo directamente a Pikachu en el rostro-¡Pikachu!-

-¡Teddi hora del ataque de cuchillada!- sus garras se extendieron para golpear al pokemon indefenso cuando oyó la voz de su entrenador

-¡Ahora que lo tienes cerca Impactrueno!- las mejillas del Pikachu chispearon y lanzaron el ataque que fallo por unos milímetros-¿Qué?

-la precisión bajo con el ataque bofetón lodo-el golpe de las garras mando al Pikachu junto a su entrenador

-Límpiate y manda un trueno con toda tu fuerza-

-Pika-paso sus manos por el rostro y cargo un poderoso ataque eléctrico que se elevo al cielo y cayo en el lugar donde estaba el pokemon bebe

-¡Lo hicimos!-grito Ash al ver que el oso no se había movido

-Tonto-murmuro y del suelo salió el oso bebe golpeando al roedor

-¡No!-grito el entrenador, Pikachu no se dejaba vencer y se levanto con mucha molestia

-Es aguerrido, terminaremos con su dolor para que puedas llevarlo al centro pokemon. ¡Usa tu ataque final!-

-Pikachu tacleo de voltios-

Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika-corrió envuelto en la electricidad pero un aura rodeo al pequeño pokemon, alzo una gran roca y se la arrojo al Pikachu

-¿Qué? ¡Pikachu detente!-

-¡Es tarde el lanza rocas lo acabara!-arrojo la roca y golpeo de lleno al pikachu que no pudo detenerse y cayo inconsciente-¡Wow! Ese Pikachu es fuerte en verdad pero necesita mas entrenamiento, espero no verte pronto perdedor ja ja ja- la carcajada duro hasta que el chico desapareció en el bosque

Después de eso perdió muchas cosas, se sintió humillado, desterrado de la realidad; ese fue el motivo por le cual busco a Brock para que el lo acompañase nuevamente en su viaje y ayudarle a entrenar, solo que al verlo tan feliz con su familia no tuvo corazón para pedírselo. Asi que solo le pidio que le enseñara a cocinar.

Al ver a la chica usando a su Smoochum, otra vez su auto estima se fue al suelo. Por ese motivo había capturado a Natu, para probarse a si mismo que podía entrenar a un pokemon pequeño y hacerlo muy fuerte, solo que hubo un pequeño problema al principio de su relación. Desde Charizard y Turwig no había tenido un pokemon que le desobedeciese hasta que Natu se unió al equipo, al principio no seguia las ordenes de Ash y se salía de su pokebola sin llamarle, lo cual era un habito que no había dejado, hacia lo que a el le parecía; pero Ash decidió que ahora si entrenaría bien a ese pokemon. Lo entreno con ternura y a la vez con mano dura, a el no le gustaba lo segundo; asi se gano el respeto de Natu al igual que su estima, no había orden que no obedeciera y sus ataques eran poderosos.

Por fin logro cerrar los ojos y Pikachu se acurruco a su lado, una luz lleno el cuarto y un polluelo verde camino hacia su entrenador, levito las cobijas para arroparlo mejor y se durmió a sus pies.

-¡Gracias Natu!-

-Na na- asintió sin abrir los ojos

000

En la habitación de Pauline la puerta se comenzó a abrir, 4 sombras entraron y se acercaron a la cama. Sin darse cuenta un Misdreavus salió de las sombras y las vio en cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo y las chicas quedaron paralizadas. La rubia se levanto para encarar a las intrusas

-¡Lo sabia!, ustedes quieren quitarme a mi Ashy-boy- dijo de frente

-¿Entonces también entraras en nuestra contienda?-exclamo Dawn

-¡No me meteré en sus juegos infantiles!, cuando tenga al Luvdisc del concurso y se lo de a Ash. Su corazón será solo mío. ¡Mismy llévalas a su habitación!-

- ¡Misdre!-uso su telequinesia y las saco de ahí, las deposito en la recamara de huéspedes y el fantasma atravesó la pared para ir con su entrenadora.

-¡Ella será una gran rival!-dijo Misty

-Pero ella no conoce a Ash como nosotras-replico Angie

-Además Ash solo tiene ojos para mí-exclamo Melody

-A si-Dawn lanzo un almohadazo a su rival lo que comenzó una batalla

_Continuara…_

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Hello… estoy aquí con ustedes nuevamente para cerrar un nuevo capitulo, y ahora ya tenemos una visión de que es lo le que le sucedió a Ash en su ultimo viaje, además de que una más se anota para el corazón._

_Con respecto a sus Reviews, me gusto mucho que me hayan puesto cosas tan lindas y en respuesta a "David18", no puse a Bianca por cuestión de que ella no era la que beso a Ash sino que fue Latias (bueno yo creo en la teoría de que es Latias). Por otra parte iba a poner a muchas mas chicas pero mi novia, a la cual le mando un beso del tamaño del sol, me dijo que ya eran demasiadas 5 y verán lo que pasa con la 5ª, espero sus Reviews y su aprobación para continuar. Por poco se me olvida un ultimo asunto "nalia" los capítulos no los puedo hacer mas largos por cuestión de que este fic ya esta escrito en su totalidad solo lo estoy pasando a Fan fiction como próximamente tendrán otro fic de Pokemon espérenlo._

_*- Aqui en Mexico los granaderos de la PGR (procuraduria general de la republica) se usan para disolver motines_

_Se despide de ustedes el no –muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	5. Vuelta

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon le pertenece a la marca Nintendo, yo solo tomo a los personajes y líneas de argumento para divertirme sin fines de lucro**_

_**POKEMON**_

_**Batalla por un corazón de oro**_

_**Capitulo 5.- Vuelta**_

El desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa cuando todos bajaron, Delia que se había levantado mas temprano que los demás recogió una nota que decía "Mama iré al bosque, regreso antes de la hora del almuerzo. ASH"

-¡Esto es extraño!-dijo Delia

-¿Por qué lo dice señora Ketchum?-exclamo Brock confundido

-Pikachu esta durmiendo arriba, ¿Qué pokemon se habrá llevado?-

-¡Tal vez se llevo a Natu!- respondio Misty

-No se preocupe señora Ketchum Ash ya se sabe cuidar solo desde hace mucho-dijo Dawn tomando el hombro de la madre del morocho

000

Ash caminaba por el camino que llevaba a ciudad Viridian con paso firme y seis pokebolas en su cinturón de las cuales solo tres llevaban pokemon, lanzaba piedras a los arbustos de vez en cuando. Vario pokemon insecto y voladores al igual que Rattatas se veían por el paraje, le recordaba la primera vez que había estado ahí. Tiro una piedra mas y golpeo a un Spearow pequeño, que lanzo un graznido, de inmediato varios de los mismos salieron de un árbol guiados por un gran Fearow.

-¡Por fin te encontré!- al decir esto el gran Fearow se detuvo y los Spearow hicieron lo mismo-¿Qué te parece una batalla uno a uno?-

-Fiiiirroww-grazno y los acompañantes retrocedieron dejándolos en una batalla

-¡Unown preséntate a la batalla!-Lanzo la pokebola y salió el pokemon glifo

-Fii-se elevo de un salto y ataco con un picotazo

-¡Esquívalo y usa poder oculto!-

-Unowwww-lo esquivo por un pelo y varias esferas giraron a su alrededor y se dirigieron a su objetivo

Fearow brillo antes de que le impactara el ataque lo cual hizo que rebotara y se dirigiera a su remitente.

-¿Movimiento espejo?, ese Fearow ha subido de nivel ¡esquí…!-cuando iba a dar la orden el ataque dejo herido a Unown-No, creo que tendremos que usar la artillería-regreso al glifo saco otra pokebola y la lanzo- ¡Natu yo te elijo!-el polluelo verde salió y se encaro al pokemon ave-Usa anulación-

Un brillo rojo curio a Natu y el brillo de Fearow se perdió rompiéndose como un cristal, el ave se lanzo en picada con un giro, era el ataque de pico taladro.

-Antes de que te golpee usa rayo confuso- un rayo rojo golpeo a Fearow y este callo junto al polluelo-¡bien!-

-Fiii-el ave se levanto con dificultad y veía a varios Natu

-¡usa Doble equipo!-los polluelos que veía el Fearow se multiplicaron exponencialmente y el trato de hacer golpes furia pero erraba y se golpeaba.

-Natu-se hincho el pokemon de orgullo

-Terminemos con un picotazo-el pico pequeño brillo y golpeo al oponente dejándolo inconsciente

Ash tomo una pokebola de su cinturón y a lanzo contra Fearow; la unidad de contención absorbió al pokemon, dio tres giros y la luz roja del centro se apago, se agacho por ella y la tomo

-¡Ahora ya no molestaras mas!-dijo a la pokebola, los Spearows se dispersaron al ver a su líder capturado

Se levanto lentamente y encogió la pokebola guardándola en su cinturón

-Gracias Natu, ahora hay que buscar a un viejo amigo-regreso al polluelo a su pokebola y camino hasta un lugar alejado del camino.

000

En pueblo Paleta las calles y parques estaban abarrotados de entrenadores y coordinadores que estaban dando los últimos toques para su presentación en el concurso Luvdisc, las últimas noticias decían que por el número de asistentes duraría 5 días.

En la casa de los Ketchum el silencio era presente, a excepción de la cocina donde Brock y Mr Mime luchaban por ver quien seria el ayudante de Delia, las chicas habían salido a entrenar en secreto la única que quedaba era misty que estaba en el patio trasero, Pikachu jugaba con Azurill y la entrenadora de pokemon acuáticos tenia fuera a su Luvdisc, Caserin.

-¡Caserin usa anillo de agua*!-el ataque se formo alrededor del pokemon y ya iba a dar otra orden cuando sonó su Pokegear, lo contesto-¿Hola?

"-Hola Misty querida ya llegamos a pueblo Paleta, espero que nos hayas inscrito en el concurso-"oyó en el auricular, era una voz que ella reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo

-¡Claro que si Violet!, ¿Quién me crees? Además tener a las cuatro hermanas sensacionales en un concurso seria un espectáculo que pocos rechazarían-respondio la pelinaranja

"-¡Excelente!, ¿donde te hospedas?-"

-En la casa de Ash ya se los había dicho, ¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que van a venir aquí?-

"-Todas las posadas y hoteles están abarrotados, ¡no te preocupes! No interferiremos entre tu y Ash-"

-¡No es por eso!-respondio furiosa

"-…-"el tono de colgado sonaba

-¿Hola?, ¿por que siempre hacen eso?-un timbre sonó y Caserin se dispuso a brincar al sentir a su amada-¡Oh no!- corrió a la estancia donde estaban sus hermanas, Brock se acerco a tomar la mano de Lily

-¡Oh belleza!, tus ojos son iguales a las estrellas del… -su semblante cambio y Croagunk estaba a su lado golpeando sus costillas- ¿Por qué… Croagunk? ¿Nunca me dejaras ser feliz?-cayo y la rana lo arrastro.

-¡Claro que pueden quedarse!, ¡dormirán con otra chica que viene de Hearthome en Sinnoh!-dijo Delia a la pregunta que le hicieran antes de que Brock interrumpiera

-¡Gracias Sra. Ketchum!, ¡no sabe de la que nos ha salvado!- dijo Daisy-en cuanto una posada u hotel se desocupe nos iremos-

-¡Eso no importa mucho!, esta casa es grande y por mucho tiempo hemos estado solos por mucho tiempo y ahora que hay mas gente Mimey y yo estamos muy felices ¿verdad?-respondio la señora con una gran sonrisa

-¡Mister maim!-respondio alegre el pokemon mimo

-Ustedes no pueden-dijo Misty

-¡Pues ya viste que si pudimos feíta!-replico Violet riendo con sus dos hermanas

000

Ash sintió el en su rostro, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia esa sensación. Veía a los Butterfrees volando a su lado y algunas aves también lo hacían. Miro hacia el mar del sur y pudo ver el gran estadio donde se llevaría acabo el concurso Luvdisc.

-¡Oye Pidgeot!, ¿Qué crees de ese concurso?-

-Piyoo-

-Si yo también creo lo mismo, ese estadio es hermosos y gigantesco, me pregunto quien ganara-dijo dudoso

-¿Piyooo?-

-Nada, ¡ahora que estamos juntos ninguna liga será invencible! Y podremos viajar mucho mas rápido; si esta de acuerdo ¿o no?-

-Piiiiiii… - se fue en picada y a centímetros del agua ser volvió a elevar-yoooooooo-

-Eso parece un si, ¡es hora de volver a casa ya casi es hora del almuerzo y quiero ayudar a mama para prepararlo!-

-Piyoo- asintió el ave y volaron hacia tierra firme donde se veía la casa de la familia Ketchum

000

El almuerzo estaba delicioso, pero algunas personas todavía faltaban a la mesa. Un toque en la puerta revelo a Max y May, el chico se acerco a Ash y se le quedo mirando por un rato.

-¿Qué sucede Max?-dijo el morocho

-Vine por mi batalla pokemon, ¿estas dispuesto a tenerla ahora?-

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar, vamos a la reserva del Profesor y ahí tendremos nuestra batalla-

-Yo quiero ver eso-exclamo Melody acercándose a Ash para tomarlo del brazo

-Y yo también-secundo Dawn tomando el otro brazo.

-Eso me agrada pero me dejarían caminar por favor-replico Ash

-¡Lo siento!- dijeron al unisonó

-Esas buscapleitos-Pensó Misty

Salieron todos y caminaron a la reserva ahí estaba Tracey de la mano con Daisy en su faceta de novios lo que dejaban con una pequeña tristeza a las pretendientas. May las miro de reojo e intuyo lo que sucedía.

-Tú decides cuantos pokemon-

-Tres contra tres-

-¡Me gusta!, ¿Brock?-el moreno intuyo la petición y asintió, se puso entre los dos

-Esta es una batalla pokemon tres contra tres, hay posibilidad de cambio el primero en lanzar es Max, ¡inicien!-grito y los dos pusieron una pokebola en su mano

-¡Ve Vigoroth!-dijo Max y salió el pokemon blanco

-Fácil, ¡Ahora Ursaring!-el gran Oso salió con una mirada fiera hacia el pokemon mono

-Vigoroth vs Ursaring ¡comiencen!-grito el arbitro improvisado

-¡Usa golpes furia!-

-Vigoooo-varios golpes dieron directo al oso y Ash solo sonrió

-Ursaring bien aguantado, mostrémosles un ataque súper efectivo, ¡brazo martillo!-l amono del oso brillo e iba directo al mono

-¡Esquiva!-por un pelo logro obedecer la orden

-Es rápido pero nosotros mas, ¡doble equipo!-

-¿Qué?- los osos se multiplicaron y ahora Vigoroth estaba en problemas al no saber a cual atacar

-¡Usa cuchillada a cada uno!-

-Vigoo-

-Ursaaaaaa-grito el pokemon tras el y asesto un brazo martillo perfecto que dejo inconsciente al mono de un solo golpe

-Vigoroth no puede continuar gana el Ursaring de Ash-

Ambos entrenadores regresaron a sus pokémon y una segunda pokebola de cada uno voló al campó de batalla.

-¡Ve Beautifly! / ¡Fearow a la batalla!-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué un pokemon volador?-se sorprendió Max al ver al pokemon de Ash

-Eso te pasa por no esperar a que el oponente muestre su debilidad, ¡usa pico taladro!-

-¡Esquiva!-el pico taladro paso a centímetros de la mariposa y Max pensó por un momento-¡usa tú somnífero!-

Un polvo amarillento voló hacia el pokémon volador pero dio un aletazo y lo regreso haciendo que Beautifly quedara dormido al instante

-¡Beautifly regresa!- el rayo atrajo al pokemon dormido y Max lanzo su ultima pokebola- ¡ve Kirlia!-

-¡Usa persecución Fearow!-el ataque tomo por sorpresa al pokemon de Max y cayo a un lado

-Levántate y usa confusión-el pokemon se levanto y una aura azul lo cubrió dándole de lleno al ave-

-Termínalo con un pico taladro-

-FIIIIIIIIIIII-el giro fue a una velocidad impresiónate que dio un golpe certero dejando a Kirlia mal herida-

-¡Estas bien!-dijo Max a su pokemon y este se levanto con trabajo asintiendo

-ES muy resistente, me impresiona la forma en que la has entrenado pero este es el final, ¡PERSECUSION!- grito la orden y por el daño hecho Kirlia cayo vencida

-Kirlia no puede continuar y como Beautifly esta dormido, la victoria es para Ash Ketchum-grito Brock

-¿Perdí?- dijo regresando a Kirlia a su pokebola

-¡No te preocupes Max!, ahora solo eres un novato pero podrás llegar a ser un gran entrenador con la experiencia- dijo el morocho dándole la mano

-¡Eso sonó muy maduro!-exclamo Misty-¿estas seguro de que eres Ash?-

-Sigo diciendo, que graciosa Misty-replico Ash

-Claro que es Ash tan maduro como un mango- exclamo Melody con un tono seductor poniéndose junta al chico

-Ehem-Dawn estaba a su lado y Melody se separo de Ash al instante, por la mirada asesina de la peliazul

-Ese chico ha cambiado demasiado-pensó el profesor-no es el mismo chico que llego tarde para recibir su primer pokemon-

000

El resto del dia paso sin mas contratiempos y ahora ya estaban cenando, parecía un verdadero banquete con la cantidad de personas reunidas a la mesa de los Ketchum, Ash volvía de la cocina con el plato fuerte, como anfitrión debia tener cortesía con sus visitas.

-¡WOW!-exclamo Lily

-Si Ash cocina asi siempre, ¡por mi ya puede casarse!-hablo la rubia hermana sensacional

-¡Que cosas dices Daisy-replico el chico

-¡Pues a mi me gustaría estar en esa boda!- dijo Pauline- en el papel de novia-termino susurrando

-La verdad es que yo no creo ser tan bueno, mama aun me lleva una gran ventaja-

-¡Vamos pequeño!, solo es cuestión de tiempo y serás igual de bueno que yo- contesto la Sra. Ketchum

-Ok, antes de que otra cosa pase…-Brock se levanto con su vaso en la mano- quiero hacer un brindis por todos aquellos que participaremos en el concurso para que lleguen tan lejos como puedan; por que solo habrá un ganador y ese seré yo, ji, ji-

-Ni creas que te lo dejaremos fácil-dijo Violet

-Pero aun asi ¡Salud!-exclamo Pauline

-¡SALUD!-gritaron los demás al unisonó

To be Continued…

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Ahora no hay mucho que decir, estas semanas han sido de mucha tristeza ya que mi memoria tuvo que morir momentáneamente con 3 capítulos enteros de mis fics en progreso y tuve que volver a reescribirlos. Espero que les este gustando la historia y nos vemos en el capitulo siguiente "La Batalla Comienza, Ronda Uno"_

_PD: Un mensaje para el anonimo "YO"; no soy cobarde, solo borre el review para que la gente no viera algo que se debe mandar en un MP, asi que trata de no prejuzgar a las personas y aprendi de mi error sabes. Pero esos ultimos reviews son ofensivos incluso para las personas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo y leen lo que tengo y lo que escribo. No me gusta meterme en dimes y diretes asi que es lo ultimo que hablare del tema y por favor todos nos merecemos un respeto al igual que tu. Gracias de todas formas a ti "YO"._

_Y para que no te enojes dejare esos reviews._

_Se despide de ustedes el no–muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	6. La batalla comienza

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon le pertenece a la marca Game freak y Nintendo, yo solo tomo a los personajes y líneas de argumento para divertirme sin fines de lucro**_

_**POKEMON**_

_**Batalla por un corazón de oro**_

_**Capitulo 6.- La batalla comienza (Ronda 1-Preeliminares)**_

La mañana llegó con un intenso brillo, los ánimos entre las candidatas se volvieron candentes, ahora ya no había marcha atrás; la prueba que necesitaban estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, ahí verían quien era la mejor, solo una se llevaría el Luvdisc y el corazón de Ash.

Lo participantes llegaban en pequeños ferris hasta la construcción flotante, varias explosiones de fuegos artificiales anunciaban que hoy seria uno de los concursos pokémon mas atractivos solo superado por la copa Wallace. Ash se sentó en las gradas junto a Pikachu y su madre

-¿Solo somos nosotros?-dijo sorprendido Ash

-¡Si!, todos los demás participaran-

-Yo también estoy aquí-exclamo Max sentándose- espero que May de un buen espectáculo o sino su furia no se detendrá hasta que lleguemos a casa

-Las mujeres cuando se enojan son terribles, pero la única que hace que mi pelo se erice es Misty, tiene una mirada asesina. Casi como si un Gyarados te observara.-suspiro un poco- tal vez debí haber entrado- susurró el morocho

-¿Dijiste algo Ash?- pregunto Delia

-¡No he dicho nada!-

La cúpula del estadio se comenzó a cerrar dejando a oscuras el estadio, una luz se movió hasta la pista central y apareció una de las hermanas anunciadoras.

-Hola gente de Kanto y Johto- dijo Lilian, otra luz se dirigió a su lado izquierdo mostrando a otra de las hermanas

-Hola gente de Hoenn-dijo Vivian, una última luz se poso a la derecha de Lilian dejando ver a la última presentadora

-Hola gente de Sinnoh-dijo Marian

-¡BIENVENIDOS AL GRAN CONCURSO POKÉMON LUVDISC!-gritaron al unisonó

-Hoy va a ser un día grandioso-hablo Marian

-Inicia uno de los eventos donde manda el corazón-exclamo soñadoramente Lilian

-Ahora demos un caluroso aplauso a los jueces-hablo Vivian y las lámparas se apagaron dejando que la cúpula se abriera y se iluminara todo.

En el palco los jueces saludaban y los asistentes rompían en aplausos, chiflidos y gritos.

-Nuestro primer juez, as de la cúpula de batalla démosles una bienvenida a Tucker -dijo Marian y todos aplaudieron- nuestro segundo juez el profesor mas conocido en el mundo pokemon Samuel Oak- Ash no cabía de la emoción- y por ultimo nuestro coordinador estrella que tiene su propio concurso, Wallace-el coordinador se levanto asi como un gran estallido de aplausos.

-Nuestro premio no es un Luvdisc cualquiera el es… ¡Brillante!-Lanzo Lilian una pokebola decorada con varios corazones y de ella salió un Luvdisc dorado como los rayos del sol

El morocho no creía lo que estaba viendo, el destino le había dado una bofetada al ver que no era un Luvdisc común y corriente, ahora se lamentaba en serio de no haber entrado al concurso

-Asi que es doblemente especial para el que lo gane-hablo Marian

-Las leyendas se volverán realidad o solo se quedaran como mitos-exclamo Lilian

-Estamos listos para comenzar-dijo Vivian

-SIIIIIIIIII-gritaron todos los asistentes al unisonó

-La primera ronda constara de dos días donde cada participante mostrara su valía con sus tres pokémon registrados realizando un ataque con cada uno-dijo Lilian

-La segunda ronda-secundo Marian- se llevara a cabo con los 16 mejores, los cuales escogerán a un pokémon y realizarán tres ataques, los más originales y vistosos pasaran a la siguiente ronda, 8 en total.

-Y la tercera ronda tendremos un duelo en parejas de 10 minutos, los ataques efectivos ganan puntos, los fallidos o no efectivos restaran- hablo Vivian

-Para las semifinales los participantes de las parejas ganadoras tendrán un gran duelo-dijo Lilian-y los ganadores pasaran a la final que se llevara a cabo ese mismo día-

-Jueces no quisiera estar en sus zapatos en este momento- Marian les guiño un ojo- ¡que pasen los concursantes!-

Las puertas de la pista se abrieron dejando pasar a los concursantes, Ash se canso de contar con los primeros 30. Vio a sus amigos y conocidos dispersos entre la marea de personas; incluso pudo divisar a Lucy. En verdad muchos habían venido para este concurso

-¡Esto va ser un poco mas difícil para las chicas después de todo!-susurro Delia

El entrenador no había oído lo que dijo su madre, ni siquiera tenía su expresión calmada sino una de gran sorpresa; veía fijamente a la pista, había reconocido a un tipo con un atuendo antiguo, delgado, cabello castaño y ojos grises. Parecía un barón o un conde arrancado de un cuento de hadas, pero para Ash, el chico había sido traído desde una pesadilla, susurro el nombre de aquel chico que lo venció tan fácilmente.

-Es Hitzak, ¿tambien es un coordinador?-se pregunto a si mismo

000

Los primeros que habían pasado hicieron un esfuerzo para quedarse entre los 16 mejores, solo que algunos tenían muy poca experiencia y no habían practicado con tres pokémon en sincronía y algunos con peor suerte tenían pokémon completamente incompatibles en su forma de actuar.

Por fin llego una cara conocida al escenario, era Jesselina quien quedo entre los mejores del Gran festival de Sinnoh, sus grandes coletas rojas ondeaban con el viento. Lanzo tres pokebolas al aire con un giro espectacular y de ellas salieron sus pokémon haciendo marometas; un Yanmega, un Woobuffet y un Carnivine, era una combinación inusual pero aun así observaron todos atentamente

-Yanmega poder pasado a Woobuffet-

-Yan…- un poderoso rayo salió disparado hacia el pokémon azul

-¡Ahora manto espejo y redirígelo a Carnivine!-un brillo multicolor lo cubrió haciendo que el ataque rebotara y se dirigió al pokémon planta-¡destruye ese rayo con balas semilla!-

-Carni… vine…- miles de semillas golpearon el ataque haciendo que estallara en un polvo fino que lleno el estadio.

-Eso lo he visto en otro lugar-susurró Ash para si

000

El concurso seguía y había dado un vuelco desde la actuación de Jesselina, el siguiente fue un tal Jamelin* vestido como el homónimo flautista del cuento, había realizado una coordinación perfecta entre su Chimecho, su Seviper y un Mime Jr. Después fue el turno de los chicos, Drew, Kenny, Brock y Harley, así como dos de las hermanas sensacionales. , Daisy y Lily, después de ellas Lucy.

Ya el sol se había ocultado y los jueces tenían cara de cansancio a pesar de sus tres recesos. Nadie podía pasar al ala de concursantes por la increíble cantidad de personas que estaban ahí, Ash se sentía excluido por no haber entrado.

-¡Ahora el ultimo concursante de este día!- dijo Lilian- El viene de la región Johto. ¡Démosle un aplauso a Hitzak!-Ash se puso atento para observar al chico. Entro con pasos de ballet e hizo girar sus pokebolas alrededor de el con un movimiento rápido se abrieron dejando una gran cortina de humo negro. Cuando este se disipo se pudieron ver tres pokémon tipo fantasma Gengar, Banette y Drifblim.

-Drifblim, Banette. ¡Formen una gran bola sombra y láncela al aire!-

-Drif- asintió

-Banit-se coloco al lado del globo

Ambos obedecieron y generaron una gran bola sombra y al ver que ya era grande la lanzaron al aire

-¡Gengar pulso oscuro!-

-Gan- los anillos de oscuridad se elevaron y chocaron contra la bola sombra generando que se partiera en más pequeñas las cuales fueron explotando poco a poco como fuegos artificiales

Hitzak y sus pokémon daban una reverencia ante el eufórico publico, Ash veía con asombro la coordinación de sus pokémon y la facilidad con la que había generado esa estrategia, gruño un poco y solo termino de oír la despedida del día.

000

Todos salían, algunos exhaustos por lo acontecido, al día siguiente terminarían las demostraciones preliminares y se darían a conocer a los 16 mejores. Ash seguía cabizbajo, las chicas trataban de animarlo cuando una voz sonó tras ellos.

-Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta-el entrenador dio media vuelta reconociéndola

-Hitzak Cigo de pueblo Cerezo-

-Pensé que concursarías en tu propio pueblo ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-¡Yo no soy coordinador!, soy un entrenador pokémon.-

-A veces hay que ser de los dos, como lo has notado es lo que me hace ser excelente- vio a la pelinaranja que estaba tras Ash y la reconoció como la mas pequeña de las hermanas sensacionales, su amor platónico- ¡adiós!- camino lentamente a su ferry- ¡no olvides verme en las finales!, así podre restregarte el Luvdisc dorado- soltó una carcajada

Ash iba a correr para golpearlo pero un brazo fuerte lo detuvo.

-¡Es un patán!, ¡no lo tomes enserio Ash!-dijo el mas grande del grupo

-Es más que un patán Brock, es tan odioso como Paul y tan diestro como Gary. Pareciera que es una fusión de ambos-dijo tragándose el coraje

000

El segundo día de concurso llego con el alba siguiente, algunos coordinadores traían ojeras ya que habían pulido sus rutinas entre sus pokémon al ver el gran espectáculo que habían dado los primeros participantes. Esta decisión fue un grave error para ellos por que estaban cansados, sus rutinas carecían de entusiasmo y algunas eran ejecutadas muy a destiempo dañando a su propios pokémon.

Pero llego el turno de coordinadoras que Ash conocía. Zoey, May, Dawn y Solidad, mostraron un verdadero espectáculo que hizo que el publico despertara después de haber visto el desastre de los primeros; siguieron Angie, Melody, Pauline, Violet y Kenny, los cuales impresionaron a los jueces por su expresión en el rostro.

La ultima actuación de la tarde, antes de que nombraran a los 16 mejores que avanzaban a la siguiente ronda, fue Misty Waterflower. El escenario fue cambiado por una piscina como lo hacia en cada vez que pokémon de agua entraban en escena, la chica salió con su disfraz de sirena lo cual impresiono a todos los hombres, incluso Ash la vio con cara de tonto, Delia se dio cuenta de la actitud de su hijo y rió.

Misty lanzo las pokebolas y salto hacia el agua, de ellas salieron Caserin, Golduck y Starmie.

-¡Psyduck evoluciono!-grito Ash desde la tribuna

-¡Starmie giro rápido sobre el agua!- El pokémon estrella giró en la superficie e improviso un torbellino con la velocidad que alcanzaba, al caer la chica se elevó-¡Caserin rayo de hielo!- el corazón aun en el aire congelo convirtiéndola en una columna de hielo que dejaba a Misty en la punta, Golduck entro "limpiamente" al agua- ¡Golduck rompe el pilar con psíquico!-un brillo rojo tiño el agua y el pilar se destruyo en un polvo helado que cayo como nieve y Misty entro en la piscina.

Un estruendo se oyó al momento que la chica, como una de las hermanas sensacionales, saludaba al público y sus pokémon hacían una reverencia

-¡Eso fue estupendo!-grito Marian entusiasmada-

-Ahora ha llegado la hora de la verdad los jueces saldrán por media hora para deliberar-exclamo Lilian

-y Sabremos quienes serán los 16 mejores que veremos mañana en este estadio-hablo Vivian mostrando una sonrisa.

000

Los jueces volvieron a sus asientos y todos los concursantes, que estaban frente a ellos, los veían con expectación.

-¡Todos lo hicieron excelente!, sin embargo solo los 16 mejores pasaran-exclamó Tucker rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Cada uno de nosotros dirá 5 nombres y el ultimo que consideramos la mejor actuación lo diremos al mismo tiempo!-secundo Wallace y el profesor Oak se levanto.

-Jamelin de Azulona, Melody de Shamouti, May de Raíz chica, Drew de La Rousse y Samuel de Arrecipolis-Tucker se levantó enseguida

Los mencionados se fueron acercando al estrado de los jueces con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Armando de Punta nevada, Daisy, Violet y Misty de Celeste y Kenny de Hoja gemela-en tercer lugar se levantó el último juez

- Angie de Solaceon, Dawn de Hoja gemela, Jesselina de Slateport, Zoey de Punta nevada y Pauline de Hearthome-

-Y el último-dijeron al unísono- Hitzak Cigo de Cerezo. ¡Felicidades a todos!-

Una nueva ola de aplausos se dejo escuchar y los primeros quince estaban saltando de emoción mientras que el chico solo sonreía como si no hubiera esperado otro resultado, los que no fueron nombrados lloraban y algunos se abrazaban como para consolarse.

-Bueno con esto se da por concluida la primer ronda-exclamo Vivian

-Los esperamos mañana con muchas ansias-dijo Lilian

El sol comenzó a caer para dejar paso al ocaso y con ello a la fiesta que se esperaba con ansias.

_**Notas del autor:**_

_*(Pronunciado Yeimelin)_

_Hola queridos mortales ahora ya tengo un poco mas de tiempo para escribir así que los tendré un poco mas actualizados, muchos dirán ¿Por qué no pusiste las demostraciones de los demás?, la verdad solo quería pasar de largo la primera ronda pero no me parecía justo y puse las dos demostraciones sustanciales de la historia. Para el siguiente prometo ponerlas de todos, lo juro por los ositos de gomita. Y no olviden pasarse por "El misterio del Aura Guardián"_

_¿Qué pasara en la segunda ronda y quienes serán los siguientes eliminados? Léanlo en el siguiente capitulo "Los 16 mejores (Ronda 2-Demostraciones)"_

_Se despide de ustedes el no –muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	7. Los 16 mejores

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon le pertenece a la marca Game freak y Nintendo, yo solo tomo a los personajes y líneas de argumento para divertirme sin fines de lucro**_

_**POKEMON**_

_**Batalla por un corazón de oro**_

_**Capitulo 7.- Los 16 mejores (Ronda 2-Demostraciones)**_

En la casa de los Ketchum se respiraba el ambiente de alegría, los únicos que estaban en un rincón con un aura purpura eran Brock y Lily por el resultado que habían obtenido.

-¡Vamos no es para tanto!- dijo Ash tratando de confortarlos

-Si claro; como tú no participaste te da igual no- exclamo la chica tomándolo por la camisa

-Me… ahorcas… -

-¡Lily deja a Ash!, lamentablemente tiene razón- secundo el moreno

Pesadamente el chico cayo sobre la alfombra, en ese momento el timbre sonó y el se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla descubrió a una mujer con el cabello negro y en algunas partes rojo, iba vestida como siempre, un top negro y unos mallones en colores de Seviper.

-¡Lucy!-

-¡Hola Ash!, es un gusto volver a verte-dijo con un tono neutro

-Me encanto tu demostración, pero ¿Dónde están mis modales?, ¡pasa!-

-Gracias pero no tengo mucho tiempo solo venia a ver si…- un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro- se encuentra Brock-dijo casi en un susurro pero audible a Ash.

-Claro-volteo y Brock ya estaba ahí al oír la voz de Lucy

-¡Oh Lucy!- exclamo el criador hincándose-belleza encarnada en oro, con una gran inteligencia… ¿Qué te trae a esta morada?-

Max al ver la escena se iba a acercar al igual que Misty con las intenciones de hacer reaccionar a Brock pero sus respectivas hermanas los tomaron por el hombro y menearon la cabeza, un brillo salió del cinturón de Brock y Croagunk estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando una mano lo detuvo. La rana miro al dueño de la extremidad y observo al morocho.

-Creo que ahora es real-susurró lo que hizo que el pokémon veneno volviera a su unidad de contención

-Bueno… yo… la verdad lo que venia a decirte es que me encantaron tus pokémon-el pequeño sonrojo se extendió poco a poco en su rostro- parece que los cuidas muy bien y quisiera…- murmuro unas palabras inaudibles con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Perdón Lucy no te oí!-dijo Brock confundido

-Lo que quiero decirte es que… me gustas- lo último fue otra vez un leve susurro que el moreno no logro entender

-No te oigo bien, ¿podrías decirlo un poco más fuerte?-

-¡Tu me gustas Brock!- dijo gritándolo y los demás se quedaron boqui abiertos por la declaración, la misma Lucy tenia un color rojo intenso en el rostro- ¡ya lo dije!, me tengo que ir…-dio media vuelta pero Brock no soltó su mano

-¡Tu también me gustas Lucy!, así que si no te opones…- ahora a Brock le tocó sonrojarse y Lucy intuía la pregunta- ¿quisieras ser mi nov…?-La pregunta fue interrumpida por un arrebato de la cerebro de la frontera que lo besó profundamente.

El beso término y los demás veían la escena con asombro.

-¿Eso es un si?-

-¡Si Brocky!, si quiero ser tu novia.-

-Esto es muy emotivo-Exclamó por fin la madre de Ash- Espero ver otra declaración pronto-Miró de soslayo a las candidatas quienes se sonrojaron.

000

Lo que nadie percibió fue que Ash había desaparecido después de la declaración de Lucy. Se encontraba en la azotea viendo el firmamento salpicado de estrellas con una luna casi llena, pensaba en la mirada que tenia la reina del pico al decirle a Brock que le gustaba, esa misma mirada se parecía mucho a la que le daban las chicas al verlo en los últimos días. Una expresión de anhelo y romanticismo, pero el nunca se había dado cuenta de que lo veían de tal forma

Él se interesaba en los pokémon y ganar más batallas para ser un mejor entrenador una luz salió de su cinturón y se posó en su cabeza.

-¿Na tu? (¿Estas bien?)-dijo la pequeña ave verde

-¿Acaso ellas…?-

-Natu (Por supuesto)-asintió el polluelo pokémon, Ash lo bajo de su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos

-Si es así, ¿que debo hacer?-

-Natu, natu na natu (Pensar, relajarte y amar)-

-¿Cómo quisiera que supieras telepatía? Así podrías ayudarme con mi dilema-dijo triste

-Natu na natu (Entrenare para aprenderla)-el pequeño salto de las manos de su entrenador y volvió a la pokebola

-Gracias por tu compañía, y hasta que no resuelva lo que voy a hacer actuaré como siempre-

000

Era mas fácil decir que hacer lo de la noche anterior, Ash estaba totalmente confundido en las gradas y ahora tenía que oír los halagos de "Brocky" a Lucy. El estadio se veía mas lleno que los días anteriores y ahora Vivian entraba al escenario.

-¡Hola de nuevo espectadores!, comenzaremos el tercer día de este magno evento y con esto la segunda ronda. Recuerden solo un pokémon con tres ataques… ¡Que inicie!- un rugido se apoderó del estadio y empezaron las demostraciones.

El primero en salir fue Jamelin tocando una flauta de pan, lanzo la pokebola de donde salieron notas musicales y un Chimecho que comenzó danzando, la flauta toco un acorde armonioso y una Psicoonda de colores fue arrojada al cielo, Jamelin desafinó lo que fue tomado como la orden de hacer un chirrido que lleno el estadio.

-¡No!- gritó asustando al pokémon lo que hizo que usara su ataque de alboroto

El chirrido se juntó y se convirtió en un sonido estruendoso y penetrante. Regresó al Chimecho y salió con la cabeza baja, sabía que había sido un total fracaso su rutina.

Samuel subió al escenario vestido de frac y lanzó su pokebola de donde salió una nube de humo blanco. Al dispersarse apareció un Corsola que se veía muy saludable.

-¡Cañón de espinas hacia arriba!-el pokémon obedeció las espinas alcanzaron una distancia considerable y cayeron- ¡defensa férrea!- el coral brilló y las púas se fueron hacia los lados- ¡termina con explosión!-

La explosión cimbro el escenario y el viento el daba un toque especial a la demostración.

Armando salió vestido de minero por lo que con su pico lanzó la pokebola sacando pequeños fuegos artificiales y a un Armaldo (N/A: irónico no).

-¡Tumba rocas!- El pokémon golpeó el suelo y las rocas llenaron el escenario- ¡Levanta la mas grande con fuerza y arrójala al techo!- tomó la roca como le había dicho su entrenador y la arrojó a tres metros sobre él- ¡golpe roca!- su puño brilló y al golpear la piedra quedo hecha guijarros, ambos dieron una reverencia y salieron del escenario.

Kenny entro al escenario con su traje de torero y tiró su pokebola de donde salieron unos destellos y Empoleon.

-¡Fragmento de hielo y cuando lo tengas chorro de agua para elevarlo!-el rey pingüino realizó sus ataques que lo hacían parecer una fuente viviente, dejo de ejercer presión con el chorro de agua y el fragmento cayó-¡garra metálica!-saltó y golpeó el fragmento haciéndolo pedazos, dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo de pie como un gran acróbata.

Drew salió con un atuendo de arlequín en azul y rojo arrojando su pokebola que lanzó pétalos de la misma combinación y a un Roserade.

-¡Lanza drenadoras al suelo!- las pequeñas semillas germinaron al instante como una enredadera a su alrededor-¡danza pétalo!-Los pétalos cayeron sobre las drenadoras formando un remolino bicolor-¡Termina con una bola de energía!- disparo una esfera verde al techo que explotó formando una luz que ilumino el escenario y al pokémon flor.

Daisy fue la primera de las hermanas sensacionales en salir, llevaba un bikini en dos piezas color rosa, que dejó a más de uno con la boca abierta por que resaltaba sus atributos. Un Cloyster salió de la pokebola de la mujer quedándose estático.

-¡Estaca de hielo!-La estaca salió encajándose en el suelo- ¡Ahora rayo aurora!-el rayo multicolor fue disparado y el brillo se quedó en la estaca- ¡tenaza!- de un movimiento rápido rompió la estaca que aun tenia el reflejo del rayo generando fragmentos multicolores.

Ahora era el turno de la segunda hermana sensacional Violet, su pokebola arrojó un Tentacool.

-¡Hidropulso!- generó una esfera de agua muy grande que al arrojarla formó una ola- ¡Surfea!- la pequeña medusa tomó la ola dejando a los espectadores impresionados- ¡Vuelta y supersónico!- dio un giro lanzando la onda sónica que abrió un hueco en el agua y por cual pasó el pokémon.

Dio unas reverencias y salió.

Salió la tercera hermana, Misty, con un atuendo parecido al de Lorelei, la Alto mando, Caserin salió en una nube de burbujas

-¡Acua aro!- varios anillos rodearon al pokémon corazón-¡congélalo con rayo hielo!- rápidamente los anillos se congelaron dejándolo en una burbuja de hielo- ¡Ahora hidrocañón!- Un destello azul salió por encima de la burbuja llenando de luces el estadio.

000

El primer receso se dio después de la actuación de Misty, por lo que Ash bajo a los vestidores donde esperaban su turno los ocho últimos coordinadores.

La pelinaranja salió de su camerino y se encontró al chico

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a decirte que fue una grandiosa demostración que hiciste allá, y además de que mamá preparó el almuerzo, ¿vienes?-dijo alegre.

-Si, tengo el hambre de un Snorlax-

-Corre- tomo la mano de la chica sin que ella estuviera preparada para el contacto

Mientras que Ash no podía creer que era mas fácil actuar natural con Misty, ya que pensaba que solo estaba teniendo alucinaciones de que estaban enamoradas de él, tocó a la puerta del camerino de Dawn y también la invitó a comer.

En la comida, hablaban de lo maravillosas que habían estado las primeras demostraciones, de un lado estaban Brock y Lucy muy acaramelados lo que hizo que Max perdiera el apetito. Una chicharra sonó anunciando la segunda parte de la ronda.

000

Dawn salió vestida de princesa y lanzó su pokebola saliendo Piplup con un montón de confeti de colores.

-¡Rayo burbuja al aire!- el pequeño pingüino obedeció y varias burbujas salieron sobre él- ¡Júntalas con torbellino!- Un gran torbellino de agua hizo que las burbujas quedaran en una sola línea- Ahora mostrémosles tu nuevo ataque ¡acua jet!- una onda de agua cubrió a Piplup y se arrojó destruyendo las burbujas cuando finalmente cayó un brillo lleno el estadio

-Prinplup-dijo el recién evolucionado pokémon

-Por fin, ya era hora- exclamó la chica feliz abrazando a su amigo

Una tonada relajante lleno el ambiente; Ash reconoció de inmediato la tonada como la que había curado a Lugia. Melody salió con su atuendo de la Isla Shamouti Lanzo la pokebola sin dejar de tocar y de ella salió un Remoraid, siguió su tonada y en los acordes agudos el pokémon lanzaba sus ataques.

Empezó con un hidropulso que después fue congelado con un rayo hielo y terminó con un psicorayo que dejaba una nieve brillante a su alrededor.

El publico se puso de pie ante la actuación de la chica, lo que al criterio de Ash le pareció muy prometedor, así dio una reverencia y salió.

Pauline salió vestida de gimnasta haciendo acrobacias con un listón, arrojó la pokebola de la cual salió Misdreavus.

-¡Usa paranormal!- entre las acrobacias la chica se veía distorsionada una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro- ¡Cara de susto!- una mirada aterradora del pokémon y la entrenadora hizo que el publico retrocediera-¡Tinieblas!- una aura negra inundó todo para oír una risa macabra, el publico se quedo mudo.

Zoey salió con su atuendo de maestra de ceremonias, arrojó la pokebola con Leafeon y unas estrellas amarillas.

-¡Hojas mágicas y después tormenta de hojas!- las hojas normales se confundieron con las multicolores que quedaron alrededor del escenario- ¡usa rugido!-una gran onda sonora hizo que se transformara en una lluvia de hojas que el publico disfrutó.

Jesselina salió con su atuendo clásico, había regañado a James por su pobre ejecución en el escenario, saco a Carnivine de su pokebola que tenia un sello de lunas.

-¡Salta impulsado por látigo cepa y mientras te vayas elevando síntesis!- la combinación dio como resultado un cometa de luz elevándose- ¡termina con rayo solar!- en el pináculo de su salto lanzó un poderoso rayo al cielo que lo partió en dos, dio unos giros y cayo a tierra.

May salió bailando con su atuendo árabe y lanzó a Azumarril con miles de burbujas.

-¡Defensa rizo!- se hizo una bola-¡Rodada alrededor y cuando te abras rayo burbuja!-dio tres vueltas alrededor de la chica y se elevo, rompió la rodada y las burbujas girando llenaron el escenario.

Angie fue la penúltima que entró vestida de bailarina, lanzo a su Luxio al escenario quien entro muy confiado.

-¡Carga!- el pokémon dio un brillo eléctrico-¡onda trueno!- varios anillos de electricidad salieron potenciados con la carga- ¡Rómpelas con rugido!- al rugir los anillos se rompieron creando un espectáculo de chispas.

El estadio cerró su cúpula dejándolo en completa oscuridad, una explosión anuncio la entrada del ultimo coordinador Hitzak que salió vestido como el fantasma de la opera. La música sonaba tétrica y lanzó su pokebola de la cual salió un humo negro, cuando se disperso quedó Gengar.

-¡Bola sombra!-Arrojó la esfera al techo que iluminaba un poco-¡mantenla estática con psíquico!-Los ojos del pokémon brillaron y la bola se elevo aun mas-¡terminemos con un puño sombra!- el puño viajó hasta la esfera reventándola y generando un chispazo que ilumino el estadio, y todos veían al escenario donde no quedaban rastros ni de Hitzak ni de Gengar, de pronto se oyó una risa macabra proveniente de todos los lugares. El público se mantuvo conmocionado por unos segundos para después estallar en un coro de vítores y aplausos.

000

-Hemos visto a los 16 mejores del concurso- dijo Wallace- pero ha llegado el momento de decirle adiós a otros ocho concursantes para la siguiente ronda de batallas dobles-

-Ha sido muy edificante ver como ataques poderosos pueden a llegar a ser muy bellos y muy bien coordinados- secundo el Profesor Oak

-Y los 8 que pasan a la siguiente roda son…-exclamo Tucker dejando un poco de suspenso

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Queridos mortales les pido que hagan sus apuestas, quienes serán los 8 seleccionados para la siguiente ronda, ya tengo sus nombres pero díganme ¿quienes serán?, el Review esta abierto y pueden poner ahí sus quinielas, quien tenga a mas les regalare una galletita virtual (kish… kish… kish). Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo "Descubrimiento (3ª ronda: Batallas en pareja)"_

_Se despide de ustedes el no–muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


	8. Descubrimiento

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon le pertenece a la marca Game freak y Nintendo, yo solo tomó a los personajes y líneas de argumento para divertirme sin fines de lucro.**_

_**POKÉMON**_

_**Batalla por un corazón de oro**_

– Hemos visto a los 16 mejores del concurso– dijo Wallace– pero ha llegado el momento de decirle adiós a otros ocho concursantes para la siguiente ronda de batallas dobles-

– Ha sido muy edificante ver como ataques poderosos pueden a llegar a ser muy bellos y muy bien coordinados– secundó el Profesor Oak

–Y los 8 que pasan a la siguiente ronda son…– exclamó Tucker dejando un poco de suspenso

_**Capitulo 8.- Descubrimiento (Ronda 3-Batallas en pareja)**_

– Misty, Hitzak, Angie, May, Jesselina, Dawn, Melody y Pauline, ¡muchas felicidades!– terminó el maestro coordinador

– Ahora pasaran a tomar cada uno una ficha electrónica de esta cesta para la siguiente ronda. ¡Fue muy difícil llegar a esta decisión pero esperamos que ustedes como nosotros se diviertan el día de mañana!-dijo Wallace.

Los mencionados no podían creer lo que oían, al igual que la madre de Ash. Las 5 candidatas se habían quedado en la siguiente ronda, sin embargo, al mirar la cara de su hijo algo no le cuadró. Estaba pensativo después de que empezaron las exhibiciones pero ahora era más evidente.

– ¿Sucede algo?– exclamó

– ¡No!– respondió al momento– Es solo que… veo que las chicas han mejorado, a Pauline no la conozco mucho pero lo hizo de maravilla, de Jesselina me lo esperaba pero hay algo en ella que me hace recordar a alguien; su forma de demostración es como si los pokémon estuvieran acostumbrados a pelear. Lo único que me intriga es como Hitzak controla la situación y hace que la balanza se incline a su favor–

– ¡Algún día ese chico encontrara la horma de su zapato y tendrá una lección de humildad!–

– Creo que será mas pronto de lo que pensamos, ¡confío plenamente en las chicas!–

00000

La noche fue un poco más callada ya que las chicas estaban rendidas y se habían ido a dormir. Las hermanas sensacionales decidieron volver a Ciudad Celeste ante su rotundo fracaso, a lo que Misty dio gracias a Arceus, y ante esto May y Max se mudaron a la casa de Ash. Él estaba nuevamente en el techo viendo las pocas estrellas que quedaban ante la luz de la luna que aun le faltaban dos noches para ser completamente llena.

– ¿Te sucede algo Ash?– dijo una voz femenina que lo asustó y casi lo hizo caer.

– ¡May no me asustes así!– gruñó el entrenador

– ¡Lo siento!– salió de la ventana de Ash y se puso a su lado.

–Estoy confundido, creo que Misty, Dawn, Pauline, Angie y Melody están enamoradas de mí–

– Pfff– exclamó conteniendo una risa– disculpa… ¿y como sabes eso?–contestó aún con la sonrisa extendida

– Es su manera de comportarse, y su mirada es como la que le da Lucy a "Brocky"–

– Sí… nunca creí que se le declarara, pero en realidad ¿qué es lo que te confunde?, no creo que sea el hecho de que estén enamoradas de ti, eso nunca te preocupó–

– ¡Claro que no!, lo que me confunde es no saber a quien debo corresponderle. ¿Qué hago?– se preguntó furioso

– Hace años no creí que te importara tanto corresponder los sentimientos de una chica, ¿no me digas que estas madurando?–dijo como si en realidad estuviera asustada.

– ¡No te burles May!, esto es serio–reclamó

– OK, OK– dijo con tono tranquilizador–bueno ya que estamos aquí solos te voy a contar un secreto de las chicas. Nosotras podemos ser más abiertas en nuestros sentimientos pero a veces nos comportamos como si odiáramos a la persona que nos gusta para hacerle sentir que estamos ahí. Por ejemplo yo; aunque no lo diga públicamente, y mucho menos frente a Max, ¡estoy completamente coladita por Drew!– se sonrojó un poco

– ¿En serio?– dijo Ash sorprendido–yo nunca me habría dado cuenta; como siempre están peleando me parecía que en verdad lo odiabas por ser un rival–

– ¡Eso es para atraer su atención a mí! No solo a los concursos; ¡es un tonto! Realmente no se da cuenta de lo que siento por él–

Casi como una epifanía, llegó a la mente de Ash los recuerdos de sus viajes anteriores y se dio cuenta de que era lo mismo que había sucedido con el y Misty. Incluso ahora podía identificar ese sentimiento de ira cuando Rudy había tomado la mano de Misty en las islas Naranja, ¡eran celos!, no sólo el deseo de proteger a su amiga.

– ¡ASH!– gritó May por tercera vez, el chico reaccionó– ¿Estás bien?

– Gracias a ti… ¡Sí!– corrió al interior y bajó al comedor por un buen sándwich de jamón, su apetito había vuelto.

– ¡Sabia que era Misty!– susurró mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

00000

El cuarto día de concurso estaba ya en su apogeo cuando llegaron al estadio, Hitzak veía de reojo a Misty mientras las otras chicas hablaban y solo dos se mantenían apartadas; Pauline y Jesselina; en ese momento sonó un ruido atronador de la muchedumbre y se abrieron las puertas hacia el escenario.

– ¡Bienvenidos al penúltimo día de este maravilloso concurso!– dijo Vivian.

–Ahora ¡vengan acá los ocho elegidos!– una maquina estaba en medio del escenario junto a Marian– este pequeño artefacto nos dirá quien será su pareja para las batallas–

–Inserten su ficha y veamos el resultado– exclamó Lilian.

Los ocho la insertaron y en la gran pantalla salieron ocho casillas divididas en parejas con los rostros de los concursantes mostrándose aleatoriamente y en un segundo se detuvo revelando a las parejas.

– Y estas son: la número uno Misty Waterflower y Dawn Sherry– dijo Marian

– La número dos Angie Dice y Melody Siing– secundó Lilian

– La número tres May Balance y Jesselina Vict– dijo la tercera

–Y la número cuatro Hitzak Cigo y Pauline Groove– exclamaron al unísono

–Ahora nuestro primer duelo será entre la pareja uno y dos– terminó Lilian

00000

El público estaba al filo de la butaca por este primer duelo; y la más emocionada era Delia ahora si literalmente pelarían por su hijo. Cuatro candidatas en un solo combate esto seria épico y algo que ella no esperaba la verdad.

Ash apoyaba a todas junto a Pikachu y Brock, quien pasaba más tiempo contemplando a Lucy que vitoreando, las chicas se veían muy pensativas, cada una llevaba el atuendo del día anterior y sólo esperaban la señal para lanzar a sus pokémon.

En el escenario Misty giraba su pokebola con nervosismo; nunca había combatido para un concurso, ¿será igual que en el gimnasio?, se preguntó. Entonces una mano se posó en su hombro volteó la vista para observar la sonrisa tranquila de Dawn.

– ¡Descuida!, por ahora somos pareja y olvidemos la prueba para impresionar a Ash. Eso dejémoslo para el siguiente combate–

– ¡Esta bien!– asintió la pelinaranja

– Diez minutos al reloj– dijo Wallace como árbitro– ¡Que inicie la tercera ronda!–

– ¡Ve Pachirisu!–dijo Dawn

– Yo te elijó Golduck– ordenó Misty

– Politoed a la batalla– gritó Melody

– Spinarak al campo– exclamó Angie

La pelirroja y la peliazul se vieron, como si fueran una verdadera pareja que llevaba años en concursos asintieron.

– ¡Terminemos esto de un solo golpe y sin miramientos Dawn!– la chica de Sinnoh asintió– ¡Golduck danza lluvia!– ordenó Misty; al pato azul le brillaron los ojos mientras bailaba y unas nubes se posaron en el estadio, para después caer una copiosa lluvia.

– ¿Solo eso es lo que tienes? Politoed doble bofetón a Golduck– la rana golpeó a su rival y los puntos de la pareja bajaron.

– ¡Spinarak telaraña a Pachirisu!– el ataque había detenido a la ardilla y otros cuantos puntos cayeron.

– Lo malo para ti es que no necesita moverse para el siguiente ataque, ¡Pachirisu trueno!–

El ataque eléctrico subió al cielo y comenzó a recorrerlo para después caer hacia el escenario.

– ¡Protección Golduck!– el pato formó una coraza verde y el trueno tocó tierra

– ¡No!– gritaron Angie y Melody

El ataque aparte de ser muy efectivo fue potenciado por el agua que cubría a los pokémon oponentes dejándolos fuera de combate. La multitud quedó muda por un segundo para después estallar como una ola que se rompe en un acantilado.

– ¡Eso fue impresionante!– dijo Wallace– Como los pokémon de la pareja número dos no pueden continuar, ¡la número uno es la ganadora!–

00000

El otro combate tenía pocos minutos de haber comenzado y cada pareja estaba haciendo gala de movimientos ofensivos y defensivos; May tenía a Blaziken y Jesselina a Wobbuffet que le servía de escudo al pokémon luchador lo que había provocado que varios puntos se le escurrieran a Hitzak y a Pauline, que tenían a Bannet y Smoochum respectivamente. Ash seguía quebrándose la cabeza de el lugar donde había visto esa estrategia, era muy similar a… pero no podía ser… ¿o si?

– Sino nos movemos acabaremos derrotados Hitzak–dijo la chica– ese Wobbuffet es una molestia con "m" mayúscula–

– ¡Cálmate!, no hay pokémon sin debilidad–el chico pensó un momento y después le susurró algo al oído de la chica

– ¡Muy bien Smoochum viento helado!– unos cuantos copos de nieve fueron contra la pareja enemiga pero nuevamente el pokémon azul se puso al frente

– ¡Manto espejo!- dijo la mujer de lentes y el "punching bag" pokémon repelió el ataque

– ¡Ahora Bannet atracción!– un corazón se formó en las manos de la títere y lo lanzó contra Wobbuffet quien lo recibió y sus ojos cambiaron a dos corazones.

– ¡Blaziken usa tú lanzallamas!–

– ¡Smoochum esquiva y usa beso dulce a Blaziken!– a pesar de la puntería del pokémon fuego la bebe Jinx se le escabulló y le dio su ataque confundiéndolo.

– No– gritó May– ¡enfócate y lanza una patada ardiente!–

–Blazi…ken– el fuego rodeó la pata del luchador y se lanzó haciendo un ataque cargado de poder hacia… Wobbuffet, quien cayó como costal de papas.

– Terminemos con esto Bannet, ¡Psicoonda!– dijo el entrenador

–Bannnnettttt– La onda multicolor golpeó a Blaziken y cayó junto con los últimos puntos de la pareja.

– ¡Sorprendente!– exclamó el árbitro en turno, Tucker– a un minuto de perder la pareja número cuatro avanza a las finales de mañana–

May y Jesselina regresaron resignadas, y a la mujer se le acercó el extraño Jamelin y una figura baja con una gabardina y un sombrero. Eso era lo único que necesitaba Ash para reconocer al "trió malvado".

00000

Las animadoras de concurso dieron las gracias y anunciaron que al día siguiente se llevarían a cabo las finales y esperaban su presencia. May estaba cabizbaja junto a los demás que esperaban a Ash, el estaba de pie frente a la puerta de salida del escenario esperando a que salieran los tres sujetos. Y como invocados por su pensamiento salieron.

El chico se acercó a Jesselina y la miró profundamente.

– ¿Quieres un autógrafo de la gran Jesselina?– dijo la mujer actuando lo mejor que pudo

– No Jessie, ¿solo quiero saber que es lo que hacen aquí?– preguntó serio

– ¡Yo no conozco a esa tal Jessie!– respondió nerviosa

– ¡Dejemos de fingir!– exclamó James quitándose el disfraz

– ¿Han venido por Pikachu?, por que si es así yo…– amenazó sacando una pokebola

– ¡No queremos a tu rata con hepatitis bobo!– dijo la figura pequeña con una voz chillona

– ¡Así es bobo!– exclamó James– y nunca lo intentaremos más, ya no somos del equipo Rocket–

May se acerco y habló

– ¿Renunciaron al equipo Rocket?– todo oían con estupefacción lo que decía el trío

– No… Fuimos despedidos– dijo Jessie quitándose el disfraz– y ahora seguiremos nuestro propio camino–

– ¡Entonces ustedes eran del famoso equipo Rocket que es comandado por Giovanni!-dijo una voz jubilosa tras de los exrocket.

– ¿Profesor Oak?– dijo James

– Si, he oído todo y quiero decirles algo, aun tienen deudas con la justicia. Pero eso se puede arreglar si hablan con ella de los planes de Giovanni así como de su organización, a cambio les ofrezco interceder por ustedes y darles un trabajo en la reservación, se necesitan muchas manos. ¿Qué dicen?–

– ¿Haría eso por nosotros Profesor?– pregunto Meowth y recibió como contestación un asentimiento.

El trío hizo un team back cuchicheando un poco para después mirar directamente al profesor.

– ¡Aceptamos!– dijo James extendiéndole la mano y el profesor la estrecho.

Todos se acercaron a ellos, mientras Hitzak veía a Misty desde un lugar seguro.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Se te van a ir los ojos!– dijo Pauline tras él

– Es que es la chica más hermosa, recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez enfrente de su gimnasio–

– ¡No es para tanto!– respondió alejándose

– Pero ella será mía, ¡lo juro!–

Finalmente salieron del estadio con la premisa de que el siguiente día iba a ser uno de los mejores para el que ganara el premio principal y el Luvdisc shiny, por eso habían luchado por cuatro días y solo quedaban cuatro en el juego: Misty, Dawn, Pauline y Hitzak.

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Queridos mortales hubo un empate en la quiniela (aunque solo hubo dos que respondieron) y ellos parece que tienen un "ojo interior bien abierto" (frase de Trelawney de Harry Potter). Ya solo quedan dos capítulos y el telón de este Fic caerá, pero no se desanimen aún hay muchas emociones en los siguientes. Comenten y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo "Plan (5ª Ronda-semifinales)"_

_Se despide de ustedes el no–muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


	9. Plan

**Disclaimer: Pokémon es una marca registrada de Game Freak y Nintendo yo solo lo uso para diversión sin fines de lucro**

_N/A: Hola, hola… Por fin Fanfiction ha podido restablecer mi cuenta; sé que he estado muy atrasado en este y muchos otras fics pero espero en un futuro llevarlos todos a término y uno de ellos es este. La final se acerca espero les guste este capitulo_

_Huachi Sama Returns_

_**Batalla por un corazón de oro**_

Capítulo 9.- Plan (5ª Ronda- Semifinales)

Al salir un hombre de pelo castaño se acercó Jessie con un ramo de flores, el morocho lo reconoció como un coordinador que habia visto de reojo en la copa Wallace.

– ¡Oh Jesselina!, es una verdadera lástima que perdieras en esta ronda, por eso te traje esto como premio de consolación– le extendió las flores y ella las acepto.

– Gracias- dijo un poco sonrojada– Solo que hay algo que tengo que confesar, Jesselina es mi nombre artístico, me llamo Jessie –

– ¿Jessie?– el chico se puso pensativo revisando el rostro de la chica– ¿De casualidad eres una de mis compañeras de clase que tenía una mama que era agente secreto?–

– ¡Mi madre fue agente secreto pero no te reconozco!–

– ¿No me recuerdas? Te pedí en la escuela que fueras mi pareja de coordinadores y después mi novia–

– ¿Mathew?– dijo sorprendida

– Si, je je je que emoción. ¡Aún sigue en pie mi propuesta!– la chica se sonrojo

– Es muy amable tu propuesta, pero lo siento no puedo tomarla. Ni ahora ni nunca– su rostro se volvió más rojo que antes.

– ¿Estas enamorada de otro?–pregunto el castaño

– Si–

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ante Jessie? ¿Quién es?–pregunto James haciendo que todos cayeran– ¿Qué?–

– Tú lo conoces bien; ¡eres tú James!–

– Yo…– La mirada del chico se ilumino– Yujuuuu no me casare con Jessiebell; tu eres un mejor partido con ella–dijo levantándola por los aires

– ¿Entonces te quedarías conmigo?–

– Somos un equipo no y ya te lo habia dicho antes. ¡Nunca te dejare!– se acercó al rostro de la mujer y le dio un pequeño picorete; entonces Mathew se retiró.

– ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho verdad Ash? ¿Ash?–

El chico por segunda vez habia escapado, aunque sus sentimientos se empezaban a aclarar le parecía que era demasiado tener tantas declaraciones a su alrededor, parecía como si la leyenda de que el Luvdisc unía corazones se estaba volviendo real.

– ¿Pidgeot estará bien que me sienta asi?– el Pokémon negó con la cabeza– Si pero aun no estoy listo; demos una vuelta antes de volver a casa–

Ash estaba impresionado de como Misty y Dawn habían controlado la situación y ahora le tocaría verlas pelear, aunque habia una cosa que le hacía hervir la sangre Hitzak habia cumplido su promesa de llegar a la final y que no le sería difícil ganar el Luvdisc brillante.

0—0—0

La cena estuvo muy callada, Ash no habia regresado desde que desapareció en el estadio; May y Max habían decidido quedarse hasta la final del concurso pero Angie y Melody volvieron a casa en el último barco hacia Johto donde se separarían hacia sus respectivas casas.

– Ash no ha llegado, estoy preocupada– dijo Delia

– No se preocupe él ya sabe cuidarse solo – respondió Misty con una taza de te

La noche se hizo más pesada y todos fueron a dormir, en ese momento un aleteo despertó a Dawn que se acercó a la ventana de su recamara, quiso hablarle pero vio la expresión que tenía y decidió que sería mejor no molestarlo, aun no era el momento.

0—0—0

El duelo semifinal entre Pauline y Hitzak habia tenido altibajos y solo quedaba un minuto en el reloj. El Drifblim del chico habia tenido una ventaja considerable ante el Misdreavus de la chica

– ¡Drifblim explosión sónica!–

– Drif…– una onda de aire voló contra el pokémon Banshee

– ¡Esquiva y usa psicorrayo!–el fantasma flotó bajo para esquivar la explosión

– ¡Misss!– un rayo multicolor salió de sus ojos y golpeo a quemarropa al globo restándole varios puntos a Hitzak

– ¡No me queda alternativa!, tendré que pelear en serio o sino perderé más puntos– susurro el chico

– ¡30 segundos!– grito Lilian

– ¡Drifblim cerrojo!–levanto sus "aletas" y un anillo rodeo el cuello de Misdreavus– ¡Usa todo tu poder y dale un PULSO OSCURO!– ordenó

– ¡Drifbliiiiimm!– los anillos oscuros volaron a una velocidad casi supersónica

– ¡Esquiva!–

– Es inútil–

Hitzak estaba en lo correcto porque el ataque seguía a su objetivo dándole de lleno restando tres cuartas partes de sus puntos restantes. Todo el mundo callo ante el sonido de la bocina y la voz de Lilian

– ¡Termino! Los puntos favorecen a… ¡Hitzak Cigo por su excelente combinación final!–

Las tribunas volvieron a estallar coreando el nombre del coordinador, Ash estaba junto a su madre con cara de pocos amigos y no por que ganara Hitzak sino porque su madre lo habia regañado fuertemente esta mañana por haber llegado tarde. Se levantó y bajo hacia los camerinos para ver a sus amigas y las encontró en el pasillo.

– ¡Buena Suerte a las dos!–

– ¡Gracias Ash!–respondió Dawn y Misty ya iba a contestar cunado Pauline entró, entonces Ash volteo su mirada

– ¡Lo hiciste muy bien Pauline! ¡No debes estar triste!–

– ¡No tan bien! –Oyó la petulante voz de Hitzak y él se acercó a Misty– ¡Espero que ganes sirenita tienes que combatir conmigo en la final! – sin aviso le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja lo cual hizo que Ash se pusiera furioso pero ahora era Dawn la que lo detenía. Mientras la pelirroja se limpiaba donde le habían dado el beso.

– ¡Lo venceremos!, sea Misty o yo –dijo algo sonrojada

Las chicas siguieron su camino hasta el lugar de combates. Marian esta vez era la encargada de vocear la batalla de las amigas. Se puso en medio de la arena mientras las chicas pasaron al área de combate de cada una, ambas se vieron alegremente y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Que gane la mejor!–

– ¡Comienza la segunda batalla de semifinal!– la chicharra sonó

Dos pokebolas volaron para revelar a los contendientes; Starmie contra Pachirisu. Misty estaba en obvia desventaja; si usaba danza de lluvia para hacer más rápido a su pokémon le daría aún más ventaja a los ataques eléctricos de la ardilla pero sabía la estrategia perfecta para ganar.

– ¡Inteligente!, sabias que solo tenía pokémon de agua y por eso escogiste a Pachirisu–

– ¡Asi es!, ¡Impactrueno Pachirisu!–

– Pachiii– una descarga se dirigió a la estrella de mar

– Muy predecible, se ve que has estado mucho tiempo con Ash. ¡Camuflaje!– la estrella se pegó a la arena y cambio de color, la estrella se levantó y el ataque dio de lleno

– ¡Si ese ataque te dejara muy abajo!– En ese momento en vez de bajar los puntos de Misty fueron los de Dawn que cayeron– ¿Qué?–

– Camuflaje cambia temporalmente el tipo del pokémon, ahora Starmie es de tipo tierra por lo cual los ataques eléctricos no le hacen nada, ¡Contraataca con hidropulso!–

– Crac– Lanzo una esfera contra la ardilla eléctrica y el golpe fue tan directo que cayo confundido

– ¡Pachirisu cola de hierro!– ordeno la peliazul

– Pa…– el pokémon logro el ataque pero a el mismo bajando más los puntos de la coordinadora

Quedaban 3 minutos en el reloj y tenía que pensar la forma más efectiva de golpear a la estrella,

– ¡Enfócate Pachirisu! ¡Usa doble bofetón!– la ardilla sacudió la cabeza y golpeo a Starmie tres veces, la arena cayo del cuerpo de la estrella devolviéndole su tipo– ¡Ahora onda de choque!– la descarga dio en el blanco dejando a su oponente aturdido

– ¡Recupérate y usa giro rápido!– brillo la gema del centro de la estrella y después dio una vuelta empujando a la ardilla hasta quedar cerca de su entrenadora– Rapidez–

– Vamos a dar todo ¡Trueno!–

La descarga fue al cielo y el ataque de la estrella golpeo a Pachirisu pero un segundo después un gran rayo cayó sobre la estrella.

– ¡Tiempo!– anuncio Marian con el sonido de la campana

Todos voltearon para ver que ambas solo les quedaban pocos puntos y parecía un empate pero los jueces tenían los resultados en números y el resultado era…

– ¡Misty pasa a la gran final contra Hitzak!– dijo Marian entusiasmada

Las dos regresaron a los pokémon y Dawn se acercó a Misty extendiéndole su mano.

– ¡Bien ganado!, no me esperaba ese ataque de camuflaje– una pequeña lagrima recorrió su rostro pero Misty la limpio– ¡Suerte de todo corazón!– levanto la mano de la pelinaranja como una señal de buena perdedora

Hitzak habia visto esa batalla desde la zona de descanso y su mirada reflejaba satisfacción.

– ¡Esa chica es impresionante!–

– Parece que te gusta esa pelitos de zanahoria–

– ¿A ti que te interesa?–

– ¡Pues a ella le gusta Ash y a mí me gusta el! Si tú te la llevaras yo me quedaría con ese bombonsazo– sonrio Pauline

– ¿Tienes un plan?–

– Lo que haremos será…– murmuro en su oído

0—0—0

Habían pasado ya las dos horas de descanso y comenzaría en cualquier momento el encuentro final entre Hitzak y Misty, por alguna razón le parecía un poco conocido y entonces vino una imagen a su mente. Ella llevaba su bicicleta y alguien entraba al gimnasio; lo habia conocido el mismo día que ha Ash, vio la pelea antes de irse y le habia ganado a Daisy con una mano atada a la espalda.

– ¡Ahora mi pequeño lirio! – Dijo el castaño– ¡solo debes rendirte y asi obtendrás el Luvdisc y mi corazón como bono! –

– ¡En primera yo no soy tu pequeño lirio y en segundo nunca me rendiría ente un patán como tú!– dijo furiosa

Empezaría la ronda final y Ash tendría que revelar sus sentimientos.

_Nota del autor:_

_El final se acerca y no hay nada que hacer los espero en el capítulo final de este fic y se develaran los planes de Hitzak y Pauline. Siguiente capítulo "El ganador del Luvdisc Dorado (6ª Ronda–Final)"_

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	10. El Ganador del Luvdisc Dorado

**Disclaimer: Pokémon es una marca registrada de Game Freak y Nintendo yo solo lo uso para diversión sin fines de lucro**

**N/A: Que empiece el final de este fic gracias a los que han llegado hasta este capítulo y que han estado conmigo desde el principio. Esperen el nuevo fic de pokémon y que estará muy bien.**

_**Batalla por un corazón de oro**_

Capítulo 10.- El ganador del Luvdisc Dorado (6ª Ronda–Final)"

El estadio estallaba de emoción al ver a los últimos concursantes sobre el escenario-arena, todos los amigos de Ash apoyaban a Misty. Los contrincantes se veían cara a cara, los jueces emocionados y una chica sonriendo desde la zona de descanso.

– ¡Ahora!– dijo Marian– ¡iniciaremos con el ultimo combate del gran concurso pokémon Luvdisc!–

– Concursantes, ¡pokémon afuera!– grito Lilian

– ¡Ve Golduck!–lanzó Misty

– ¡Hora de trabajar!– Hitzak lanzó su pokebola y de ella salió Gengar. Misty le patearía el trasero a ese petulante entrenador– Mi propuesta sigue en pie–

– ¡JAMAS!– gritó la chica furiosa

– 5 minutos. ¡Gran final!– dijo Vivian– ¡Comiencen!– una chicharra sonó y el público se puso eufórico.

– ¡Iniciemos con velo sagrado Golduck!–unas pequeñas estrellas rodearon al pato.

– ¡Tinieblas Gengar!– el pokémon fantasma lanzo rayos negros de sus ojos golpeando al pato haciendo que bajaran los puntos de la chica

– Golduck vamos por el triunfo ¡Hidropulso!–

– ¡Gol!– lanzo una esfera de agua que Gengar ya esperaba

– Puño de hielo– congeló el ataque con el puño y más puntos se restaron a la pelinaranja–

Mientras tanto en las gradas Jessie, quien con James y Meowth vendían botanas mientras terminaba el festival, vio el punto débil del chico.

– ¡Lo he visto!– murmuró

– ¿Qué?– le pregunto James

– El punto débil, lo intuía en el combate anterior. Es esa confianza para repeler ataques, lo que tiene que hacer la boba es montar un contraataque solido–

– Creo que ella también ya lo vio– oyeron decir a Ash quien estaba unos asientos más adelante

– ¡Ríndete!– grito Hitzak a la chica

– ¡No!, pero tengo algo para ti porque sabía que tratarías de hacer algo parecido–

– ¿Qué?–

– ¡Rompe con psíquico el hielo y lánzaselo!– la ola se rompió y los trozos de hielo golpearon al fantasma como un ataque de fragmento de hielo; Hitzak se desbalanceo, nunca pensó que podía usar de esa forma un ataque psíquico– ¡mientras está cubriéndose confusión!– el ataque dio de lleno al pokémon fantasma bajando el doble de puntos que un ataque normal– ¡Ya se te acabo la arrogancia!–

– ¡Gengar levántate ahora mismo!–gruño el chico–

– ¡Gang!– el doppleganger se levantó con dificultad

– Repite el hidropulso– el pato obedeció y la ola avanzo rápidamente

– ¡Al suelo y puño sombra!– se hizo intangible en la arena y de la sombra de Golduck salió un puño que lo arrojó al otro lado de la arena.

– ¡Golduck resiste!– el pato cayo en la arena y parecía derrotado pero comenzó a levantarse. Misty comenzó a pensar una estrategia para poder eliminarlo con un Knock Out.

Volteo a las tribunas y pudo ver a Ash con su rostro firme, como cuando peleaba en los gimnasios y entendió que ella no estaba sola peleando en la arena sino que él estaba junto a ella y entonces comprendió que la revancha del morocho estaba en sus manos y que ella debía darle una lección de humildad.

– ¡Un minuto!– gritaron al unísono las presentadoras

– ¡Debemos arriesgarnos!–grito la chica al oír el grito– ¡Golduck acércate lo más que puedas y laza una hidrobomba!– el pato corrió hacia el Gengar que parecía ya muy cansado

– Viene directamente– el chico sonrio

– ¡Gol… duck!– un gran disparo de agua a presión se fue hacia Gengar

– ¡Detenlo con bola sombra!– el pokémon junto la energía para crear una esfera con el que se escudó y los puntos de Misty de nueva cuenta cayeron solo que la chica sonrio.

– ¡Termina con ese fantasma! ¡Finta!– grito Misty

– ¿Qué?–

Golduck dejo de lanzar el chorro de agua y se movió a gran velocidad se puso al lado del fantasma pero en un segundo estaba al otro lado, le dio un gran golpe que lomando hasta fuera del escenario. Los puntos bajaron hasta que solo quedo una pequeña línea en el contador de Hitzak, él iba a darle una orden pero el pokémon ya estaba noqueado.

– ¡Termino!– Hitzak observo el reloj y solo quedaban 10 segundos restantes.

Él se quedó de piedra habia perdido, su estrategia ganadora estaba rota y su plan habia fracasado. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de descanso Pauline estaba histérica y se arrancaba casi los pelos porque su oportunidad de estar cerca del futuro maestro pokémon para ser su novia.

– ¡La gran ganadora del concurso pokémon es Misty Waterflower de Ciudad Celeste!– dijeron las hermanas anunciadoras al mismo tiempo

El silencio momentáneo que se habia formado con la señal del término de la batalla se rompió. Gritos, hurras, vítores y chiflidos era una verdadera sucursal del manicomio; Ash solo vio a su amiga y sonrio, habia sido excelente el último movimiento y la verdad habia roto el autoestima de Hitzak; bajo las escaleras y al llegar a la barrera de la gradería lanzo la pokebola de Pidgeot y subió a su lomó, al llegar al ras de suelo volvió a brincar regresando a su amigo.

– ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Gane!– dijo la pelinaranja abrazando al chico

– ¡Bien hecho Mis!; estaba seguro de que lo harías, eres una gran entrenadora de tipo agua y pudiste ver más rápido el punto débil de Hitzak que yo–

– Parece que tú ganas, ¡espero verte de nuevo!– hablo el chico castaño regresando a Gengar

– ¡No lo harás!– exclamó Ash mostrando un semblante serio

– Vaya veo que a pesar de esa facha infantil has madurado Ash, espero también toparme contigo en otra ocasión– sonrió el chico y se fue hacia la zona de descanso donde estaba esperándolo Pauline

– ¿Y te llamabas a ti mismo el mejor entrenador?–

– Pauline, en esta batalla "la sirena" me mostro que no todo es lo que sabes sino lo que el contrincante hace mal y creo que eres una mala perdedora–

– Pero Ash se debe quedar conmigo–

– No Pauline, él de verdad la quiere y talvez necesites buscar a otro chico; hay muchos Tentacool en el mar–

– No yo…–

– ¡Adiós Pauline y sé que comprenderas!–dijo el chico bajando la mirada

El chico se alejó y para tomar sus cosas, no habia espacio para segundos lugares, ahora lo veía claro.

– Espera Hitzak– hablo la chica tirando del hombro del chico– ¿A dónde vas?–

– A casa y después seguir mi entrenamiento–

– ¿Puedo acompañarte?–

– ¡Claro!–

0—0—0—0—0

La tarde ya empezaba a caer sobre el estadio y Misty estaba nerviosa frente a los jueces con varios papeles de colores que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

– ¡Misty esto es por tu habilidad en el escenario!– dijo la enfermera Joy entregándole un listón de color oro con una medalla en forma de corazón.

– ¡Misty esto es por tu entrega con tus amigos pokémon!– dijo el profesor Oak entregándole un trofeo grabado con su nombre

– ¡Misty esto es por ser la ganadora del Concurso Luvdisc!– dijo Wallace extendiéndole la pokebola dorada con el pokémon agua dentro

– ¡Demos un gran aplauso a Misty!– dijeron las anunciadoras

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y Misty se acercó a Ash que estaba en la arena junto a todos sus amigos y su madre.

– ¡Esto lo gane gracias a ti! Sabía lo importante que era ganar en contra de Hitzak; me enseñaste muchas cosas Ash, tu mirada me dio fuerzas para ejecutar esa última orden. ¡Por eso quiero que tengas este pokémon!– Misty le extendió la pokebola sonrojada pero él la tomo con todo y su mano

– ¡No lo haces por eso!– dijo sonriente– puedes quedártelo, yo te lo doy de regalo a ti, además no sabría cómo entrenarlo tan bien como tú. Además mi mama ya me dijo todo lo de su apuesta–

– ¿Qué?– el color era más intenso y se habia extendido por la cara

– Pero tú eres la que ha estado más tiempo junto a mí y he entendido porque siempre peleabas conmigo y ya no quiero que seas mi amiga–

– Pero… –Ash puso un dedo en sus labios

– ¡Déjame terminar! Pude comprender porque siempre peleabas conmigo. ¡Lo hacías para llamar mi atención! Incluso lo que hiciste en el concurso fue lo mismo, llamar mi atención ¿o me equivoco?–

– ¡No!– respondió cabizbaja

– Pues es por eso que ya no puedo ser tu amigo, ya no siento lo mismo que antes por ti– algunas lágrimas anunciaban con salir pero Ash le levanto la cara– porque por fin me di cuenta de que en realidad tú me gustas y no necesitamos un Luvdisc para que eso dure por siempre, eso lo haremos nosotros día a día y un poco de esto– de improviso rozó los labios de la chica con los suyos y la audiencia junto con sus amigos aplaudieron ante el valor de declararse de esta forma.

Al separarse tomo una de las pokebolas de su cinturón y la lanzo al aire saliendo el Pidgeot aterrizando a su lado, Pikachu y Azurril corrieron con la pareja de entrenadores, la tomo de la cintura y subieron a la espalda del pokémon volador. Se elevaron y le dieron una vuelta al estadio mientras que en la arena la señora Ketchum estaba llorando a lágrima viva.

– ¿Por qué llora señora Delia?– pregunto Brock

– Porque mi hijo le mintió a Misty– respondió

– ¿Eh?– preguntaron todos

– Yo nunca le conté lo del concurso, mi hijo ya creció– dio una despedida con su mano y fue regresada por su hijo. Fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo que ya tenía un tinte anaranjado y violeta del atardecer.

– Oye Misty necesito que me respondas algo–

– ¿Que paso Ash?–

– ¿Serias mi novia y me acompañarías por un viaje a Hoenn?– sonrio esperando la respuesta pero lo que sucedió después fue un beso

– Al fin del mundo cariño, y si quiero ser tu novia– se abrazó a su espalda y oyó el corazón del chico latir a mil por hora.

El sol cayo en el horizonte y las estrellas iluminaron el camino al futuro de la pareja de entrenadores.

FIN

_Notas del autor:_

_Por fin después de tanto tiempo esta historia está terminada; gracias a las siguientes personas por poner entre sus favoritos esta historia._

_Gabrys, LiveLost, MacroKiller115, Mar92, NiXeNeN, Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy, Satoshi Ryu, akari-daishi, franc14, , hikariiii94, hiruma-harima, karenpage, superjetjohn117_

_A los que me dejaron Reviews a lo largo de la historia, a los que estuvieron leyendo hasta estas y líneas y por supuesto a la única chica fuente de mi inspiración a FullTime Dreamgirl que corrige todo lo que leen y agrega cosillas por aquí y allá. _

_Sinceramente le doy las gracias y espero verlos en mis siguientes proyectos._

_SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES EL NO MUERTO ASSAMITA_

_HUACHI_SAMA_

"_Vive libre, muere bien" (Scorpion King)_


End file.
